The Girl From Yesterday
by heartxtime
Summary: When a young woman travels to the Caribbean,she has powers of her own. Her heart is broken, her mind taken over. She meets Jack Sparrow who is charmed by and charms her... some Chinese stuff in here, SPECIAl, pls read
1. The Hero's Death

Hello everybody! I've been itching to write this for SOOO long!

Well, I decided to rub a little – ok, maybe not a little, quite a lot – bit of a different culture into Jack's life. Yes, he's been to Singapore and all that, but if you've read my profile, you'll know I'm Chinese. Well, in China we have long novels, Chinese Martial Art Novels. Many have been translated into English books and even comics! I can only read English (surprise, surprise) and one of my favourite characters is a cunning, beautiful and mischievous girl who easily makes enemies, who call her "little witch".

She's the only daughter of an extremely eccentric, clever and musical master of Peach Blossom Island. This man also happens to be one of the top five martial artists all over China, so it's no surprise that she's good at Martial Arts.

If any of you HAVE read the two books containing her, _She Diao Ying Xiong Zhuan_ (The Condor Heroes) and _Shun Diao Xia Nu _(The Return Of The Condor Heroes), I've changed her knowledge of kungfu. She not only knows the Dog-Bashing Skill and Peach Blossom Island kungfu, she has somehow become Li MoChou and Dragon Girl's Elder Sister-in-arms (_Shijie_).

I hope I haven't bored you, but most likely I will. There will be slightly more explaining in the story. Oh, by the way, I will include a Chinese pinyin (Chinese written into English) pronunciation guide in every chapter. Here it is:

**Word – Meaning - Pronunciation**

Huang Rong - Name – (hoo-ahng) (rooh-ung)

-er – added onto close person's name – (errrr)

Guo Jing – Name – (Gu-oh) (Dz-eeng)

ge ge – Brother – (guh) (guh)

Shifu – Teacher – (Shi¬_ship_) (foo)

Li Mochou – Name – (Lee) (Moo-oh) (cho¬_chose_)

Hope you enjoy it! **This chapter will have nothing to do with Port Royal.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**The Girl From Yesterday**

**Chapter 1: The Hero's Death**

Huang Rong sat on the battlefield, her eyes rooted on the pale, cold and drawn face that she so dearly loved. Her tears fell on him as she pressed his shaking hand slowly to her face.

"Don't go, Jing ge ge! I can't live without you!" She sobbed.

"I w-won't be here m-much longer, Rong-er. Don't ever let anyone bully you…ever…again…" Huang Rong gasped and sobbed with grief as the hand went limp. Thus Guo Jing, Leader and Victor of the Chinese defence of the Mongolian War, died.

She sat there, not moving or eating for two whole days. Now that she was widowed, only the members of the Beggars Sect looked at her with respect. She sat there, her grief overcoming her.

On the second night, the entire army of the battle reverently lifted Guo Jing onto the pyre. The men dressed him in his finest clothes and did his hair in his favourite style.

Huang Rong got up and trudged back alone to the city. The guards saw her and opened the main wall gate for her. She never said a word, no tear on her face. She had no more left to cry.

During the night before, Huang Rong's heart had hardened. She was the full warrior now, no longer the mischievous girl who played pranks. The entire Mongolian army was slain so she had no man to wreak her vengeance on.

She decided to leave. Oh yes, leave the world for good. She had crossed the line and was too much in this world.

She ate her evening meal slowly. She had changed into the clothes that she always used to wear. A general lady's garments: a long-sleeved black silk dress and black pants under it with a black loose-sleeved and loose-legged robe over both. Her boots, also black, were made of tough leather.

Then there were the gloves. These gloves were very special. Delicate enough for the hand inside to move freely, but strong enough to grant unlimited power: ripping metal nets apart, breaking swords with the right amount of Inner Force applied, preventing poisoned needles from hurting her…they were one of her memories of the Ancient Tomb.

As a girl, she had been rebellious and cunning. One night, she ran away from Peach Blossom Island, where her hermit of a kung fu genius father dwelled. She met a lady, who accepted her as her disciple. She never knew her name, calling her by the title teacher, or Shifu. This lady taught her most of her kungfu.

Later on, Huang Rong's Shifu accepted two more disciples, also girls, as the founder or the sect reviled men. The girls were called Li Mochou and an orphan, by the name of Dragon Girl.

Huang Rong swore that she would never trust a man ever again.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

The next morning, she left all her money the servants of the house and left.

There was a place where she would die quickly. A cliff with a deep dark abyss below where no one could possibly find her body.

Using her Inner Force, she ran to the cliff top, reaching there in an hour.

Then…

…She jumped off the top.

Inner Force is a half-supernatural energy in all Chinese Martial Art Novels. It is like normal strength which you must build up through meditation, concentration, consciousness… It enables power that Huang Rong will show you….SO READ ON!


	2. Arrival At Port Royal

So, how goes my story, oh readers? Not good? Boring? Terrible? I shall do my best not to make it so.

Let's rub a little magical beliefs in this one…

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean OR the writer Jin Rong's books.

**Word – Meaning - Pronunciation**

Jing ge ge – look to previous chapter

Huang Rong – look to previous chapter

Qing-gong/Lightness kungfu – A type of advanced kungfu (semi-legendary) involving things like supernatural fast running and super-human leaps of a levitational kind – (cheeng) (goong_as in 'book'_)

**Chapter 2: Arrival At Port Royal**

Falling. Falling. Falling.

The wind rushed past her ears and face, her forehead welcoming death's embrace. Falling.

She looked up at the receding light, fading into the sky. Falling.

Then, she felt time stop. She was going to die in a matter of seconds.

Or...not?

She sat in a garden full of sunlight, the flowers radiant around her. In front of her sat a being, neither mortal nor visible, but you could feel it's presence.

"Hello." The voice as strong as a raging fire, swift as a coursing river, and more mysterious than the dark side of the moon said.

"Hello." She replied. What more could you say to a god? For that was what the being was.

"Why do you wish to die? Your friends are looking for you, your father madder than the beginning."

"I have no will left to live. Jing ge ge is dead. Please, let me die in peace."

"You fear love. True?"

She could not lie. "True."

"Then I will send you to one who knows no love of humans either. To a place far, far away in the future. I send you with these gifts. Yourself, some instruments and objects of China you are familiar with, the understanding of languages and all your knowledge and kungfu. Good blessings be with you!"

Then she was falling again. She fell...and landed in the furious torrent of a sea storm.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"Cap'n! Hoi there, yer lousy-legged, greedy-gutted, lily-livered excuse fer a sailor! Go 'n rouse the Cap'n, fer a life's sake. Go on!" John Finn hollered at a passing crewman.

"The Captain is sleeping. Please follow my orders while he is at his rest," an educated voice said behind him.

John spun round. "Lieutenant," he said, quivering under the man's gaze. "Th-there's a girl in black in the water."

"Having any nasty thoughts, Mr. Finn?" Lieutenant Lonan Christensen winked at John. He turned to the crew and shouted out orders.

The Lieutenant himself brought up the girl, who looked 25 or above. Her long hair which reached her rear covered her face. She coughed.

"It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir, leastways that's wot me ole pa used ter say." Stated a young man.

The girl opened her eyes, saw the Lieutenant's arm around her, screamed and scrabbled away from them. The men looked at her face and also screamed.

The reason? Huang Rong was Chinese and looked completely different than them. Though her forehead was high for a Chinese, compared to these people it was still low. Her skin was white, sort of like the men but it looked yellow. Her eyes were small as were her nose and mouth. The qualities of a Chinese, not European, beauty.

"It's a witch, a banshee! Throw her overboard, men!" shouted the young man.

Huang Rong's eyes widened. The gift of the god was working on her. She understood what they had just said! But the man in the odd hat had touched her.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "NO!".

Then there was silence. There were a few whispered murmurs.

"She just spoke in English!"

"D'you suppose she really is a witch?"

"Oh, just throw her overboard!"

"You can do that, I'm not touchin' 'er!"

"SILENCE!" Shouted the Lieutenant.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "Everyone, back to your duties! I am not having any fuss over one girl on my ship-"

"Your ship?" queried a deep voice.

"Captain!" the whole crew saluted to Captain Easton Ace.

"Now, just where is this girl you were all talking about?"

The sailors looked at the railing where Huang Rong had previously been...

...But nothing was there.

"She's a witch!" cried one man.

"Vanished in plain sight!" yelled another.

All in all, there was turmoil on the _Caparificate_, a ship of the royal fleet, headed for Port Royal.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

It was a week after Huang Rong had been rescued, and the ship had just docked herself at Port Royal. In fact, she had not vanished, but had fled to the crows' nest. She had kept herself alive by stealing food and water, and on the third day, a man had been put outside the food room to guard it.

She pretended to be a banshee, her hair draped over her face, dabbing flour on her skin. Shuffling, she moaned and wailed until the sailor ran off screaming, "It's her! The banshee! The Sea Bogey! A ghost! The banBogey! The Seashee! No, it wasn't, it was the ghostshee! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

As all the sailors were give shore leave, Huang Rong wandered through the many streets of Port Royal, her hood over her face to prevent frightening anyone. A nursemaid came running down the street, chasing a little boy in muddy smocks and calling, "Charlie! Master Charlie! Come back!"

Just then, a man with a noticeably red bandana around his head came running through, and bowled Charlie over. The poor boy's head was just about to crash into the wall and the nursemaid was too far behind to stop him. Using her Inner Force to project speed, she kicked off the stone floor, seemingly floated in the air speedily with her arm outstretched and scooped the boy away. She stood him up and gently stroked his head and patted the dirt off him.

The nursemaid had watched the whole scene, her mouth agape.

"Thank you for rescuing him! But-but how did you do that? You flew five metres in the air and stopped immediately faster than a man takes a step!" In a more tentative voice, she said, "My job would've ended had it not been for you. Thank you!" She grabbed the crying boy's hand and shuffled away.

Huang Rong smiled after them. At least there were some civilized people in this world, even if they did wear funny clothes.

She turned to stare at the fading figure of the red-bandana man. But then, some people weren't so civilized.

She gave chase once more, using this time, her qing-gong, or the Lightness kungfu.


	3. The Blacksmiths' Workshop

Thanks for reviewing my story so far, everyone! I'm glad to have reviews!

Remember, if you get stuck on all the Chinese stuff, go REVIEW and ask away.

You know you wanna press that review button...

"_A little too late is much too late."_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 3: The Blacksmiths' Workshop**

Jack Sparrow was running for his life, reputation, and piracy. Reaching a market square, he bumped into a man with a huge girth that wobbled about. That man toppled over a lean-to stall which fell on the stall keeper, who knocked over all the baskets of his wares. A huge basket of oranges, potatoes, tomatoes and apples teetered on the edge of the table.

"Sorry, mate." He said quickly and rushed past. A small squad of military men ran towards them, but not before the huge basket of fruits and vegetables fell over the edge on which the seven men stumbled and dirtied their uniforms on.

Jack saw his chance to lose them. Quickly he rushed into the nearest shop, which just happened to be Mr. Brown's blacksmith workshop.

From a rooftop above, Huang Rong saw everything happening. She quickly pulled her hood lower, jumped down from the roof and crept into the workshop.

As she went in, she took a quick survey of the situation. A snore emanated from the back as the red-bandana-ed man went to explore the back, placing his hat on the anvil. Huang Rong looked up. There were some rafter beams. Quickly, she leapt up two metres and landed on the highest beam. Her black clothing helped her blend into the shadows.

She waited for about a minute. The man walked back into the main room, a hammer in his hand. He tried to smash the chains that shackled his hands together. It didn't work. Looking around, the man spotted a strange contraption that would definitely snap the shackles right apart, no two ways about it.

A donkey was the source of power. It was a very quiet one, but the man heated one of the blacksmiths' tools and branded the poor animal.

The man sluggishly slung his chains over and the metal wheel broke it.

_Snap!_

The noise was loud, but not as loud as the sound of the door slowly opening. Huang Rong looked back to where the man had been but he was hiding, leaving his hat sitting on the anvil.

The person who walked through the door was young and handsome. His skin was pale, unlike the tan of the other man. He was younger than her, at least, as she was 28. She then noticed his hair. It was so short! In China, the shorter your hair, the less happier you were. (Even the men) She had planned on cutting her hair, but had decided to revile all men.

She sat there thinking for a while, thinking about her home, the god, the battle, and most of all, her dead husband...

A thud awoke her from her daydreams. The white man had lodged his sword through the bolt, blocking the way out.

"That is a very clever trick. But once again, you are between me and my way out. And this time, you have no weapon." The tanned man jumped down from the block, his black hair jangling with trinkets and ornaments.

The white man looked around and grabbed the heated tool that had been used to brand the donkey. The poor donkey took one look at it and fled, walking round and round and round.

Huang Rong sat there studying their fighting for a while, amazed. It was completely different from all the ideas of Chinese kungfu. Bold, brash strokes, nearly always using their weapons only, just flabbergasting.

A little grin appeared on her face, and she took a small bottle from her robe pocket, putting the solution inside into her gloved hand.

"Who makes all – " that was as far as Jack got to before the was a tiny whooshing sound and something struck his unprotected hand. "OW!" It started itching like crazy.

Will swung his sword at the pirate's stomach. "These? I do, and I practice with them three hours a day! – Hey!" something splatted on his cheekbone.

Huang Rong couldn't suppress herself. She guffawed in a very unladylike way.

Both men stopped fighting. "Who's there?" shouted Will.

"Didn't you learn any manners, whelp? That voice was clearly a woman's." Jack turned on Will as if scolding him.

"Now...Ms., Mrs. or whatever, would you please come and get this gooey, yellowy sticky stuff off us!" He started scratching the spot.

Huang Rong sighed, and pulled her hood down again. "Alright, game's over, boyos. I'm coming down in style!"

Using her qing-gong once more, she jumped to the lowest rafter, kicked off a beam and somersaulted down onto the anvil and looked like she was lying on a bed, head propped up on her hand but with only her elbow supporting her.

Both men stared at the hooded figure, looking very perplexed. Then they stared itching again.

Huang Rong stood up properly, wiped both drops of the stuff off of them and ate it all up.

"Hmm...There's nought like a tad o' honey for late breakfast! Go on, continue fighting, I want to see how a couple o' babies like you fight." She said coolly.

Jack was about to lunge at her in anger when Will blocked the blow and they started fighting again.

The fight was closely observed by Huang Rong. The principles of swordmanship was completely unused.

It got to the point where Jack pointed his pistol at Will.

"You cheated." Glared Will.

"Pirate." Jack said. Huang Rong grinned inwardly. She would have done that if she had been in his place.

The jammed door shook and rattled. They all looked at it.

"Please move!" grunted Jack, a note of desperation creeping into his voice.

"No! I cannot just stand aside and let you escape!"

"This shot was not meant for you." Huang Rong stared at the strange piece of metal in Jack's hands. It was obviously some sort of threat. He was about to pull the trigger when Huang Rong grabbed the thing.

"OI!" a loud shout came from behind her as she kicked open the door and crashed into a whole squadron of Navy soldiers. A well aimed sword-hilt crashed into the back of her head and knocked her out.

Then there was nothing.


	4. Prisoner's Pair Of Gloves

Impressed by Huang Rong's Inner Force so far? Read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 4: Prisoner's Pair Of Gloves**

Huang Rong came to her senses on the floor of a deep, dark, muddy cage. She touched the back of her head and winced. The wound was not quite yet dry.

She got up and looked at her boundaries. Behind her was a stone wall with a tiny window and the other three sides were criss-crossed bars of metal. The whole area was only about three paces long and two paces wide. There was a door with a single lock.

"Awake?"

Huang Rong jumped at the deep, English accented voice. It belonged to Red Bandana, who emerged from the shadows. Luckily, her face had never faced him in the first place and she quickly pulled it down. Then she nodded, never saying a word.

The man was just half a head taller than she, and she could see some of the muscles on him. She looked at his tunic, saw that it revealed some of his chest, winced and turned to face their neighbouring prisoners, who were trying to tempt a dog with keys towards them.

"Now that's not very nice, I know you understand me, 'cause you spoke in English at the blacksmiths'. How's about you tell me your name and I tell you mine? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll bet you've heard of me."

She spoke, but didn't look at Jack. "I've never heard of you. Why should I? You're not great or anything."

Jack raised an eyebrow observantly and said, "I know fer sure yore not from 'ereabouts now. Especially from the way you dress."

Huang Rong sat down in the middle of the jail and decided to meditate. _No use listening to this fools' jabbering._

Breathing in, she thought of nothing. She was part of the surroundings around her. She heard Jack's latest remark, " –girl doesn't like Captain Jack Sparrow's company? Unheard of! I'll have her on me lap very soon, ya'll see –" and smiled. Though he was a man, he was a kindred spirit to her former self.

An hour later, the sunset was just beginning. Jack had snoozed off and she decided to look out the window. She stuck her head out and saw that the prison was part of a tower. Down below were the citizens of Port Royal, going about their everyday lives.

The darkness was sinking in. Jack awoke to see the girl. She was looking out the window, her fine figure showing off her rippling muscles. His hands were beginning to itch. So he got up, and as quietly as he could, he crept towards her when –

"Don't you dare." She said, calm but dangerous.

Quickly, he checked himself and said casually, "Dare what? Huh, accusing someone of no crime at all. Where is the justice nowadays?" He turned to go back to his position when he asked, "You don't happen to have any rum on you, do you?"

She said, "No, but I'd like some, that wound on my head is killing me." She surprised herself. What was she doing, speaking reason with a man? She desperately needed some sort of wine, preferably Chinese wine.

Jack himself was surprised. This wasn't a usual girl. The nobles looked down at him and only saw his hanging noose, and all the lower-classed girls swooned at the sight of him. This one did neither, and that was crazy.

They sat down, not exchanging a single word, Jack feeling fidgety, Huang Rong meditating once more.

_BOOM!_

Both sat up with a shock. They heard the alarm.

"It's a pirate ship! We're under attack!"

There was uproar amongst the prisoners, and Jack's eyes were very awake. He stood on the ledge to peer through the window.

"I know those guns," he said. "It's the _Pearl_."

A criminal in the next cage stared at Jack. "The _Black Pearl_? I've 'eard stories. She's been preyin' on ships and settlements fer near 10 years. Leaves no survivors."

Jack grinned inwardly at the man. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"Where indeed? I have a feeling you know, Sparrow." Huang Rong muttered under her breath, but Jack heard.

"That's Cap'n to you, Ms. Supernatural Abilities." He retorted.

_Supernatural abilities...supernatural abilities...That's it!_

Huang Rong plunged her hands into her robe pocket. As she rummaged about, she planned which style of kungfu to use to break apart the metal door. Her gloves were the key.

But where were they?

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Will was finishing a dirk. It would be a fine gift for anyone, smaller than a sword but longer than a dagger. The day's events had really gotten into him, and he needed to do something to shake of the feeling of dread he felt. The whole town was tense.

He hadn't meant to knock the girl in black out. Jack had been stunned by Mr. Brown creeping up behind him, and he had thrown a hilt at the girl which hit her on the back of her head. Both were arrested for crime and treachery.

A gust of wind blew through the slit of the window shutters. Will went to shut it but before he did so, he looked outside. No one was in the streets.

He went back inside, cold fear prickling his back.

Picking up the dirk, he tested it for balance. Perfect. In one swift movement, he threw the dirk, aiming for a cockroach on the wall. He missed.

"Must be losing my touch," he murmured to himself. Striding over to pull the dirk from the wood, he saw a flash of silver. He turned his head up to the beams. There it was again.

He grabbed a ladder to climb up the beams. He looked at the object, and saw a pair of silver-transparent gloves.

Exactly the same gloves as the pair that had brushed honey off his arm earlier that day.


	5. Will Seeks Help

"_Fate is your own creation."_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 5: Will Seeks Help**

_BOOM!_

Another fire from _The Black Pearl_'s cannons sounded.

It blasted the wall of the cage next to Huang Rong. All the prisoners cackled with delight and climbed out of the hole and down the battlements.

One was about to climb out when he turned to Jack and said, "My 'pologies to you, friend. You seem to have no manner o' luck a' all.

The part of the hole in Huang Rong and Jack's cell was barely enough to fit a single head.

Jack got frustrated and grabbed the bone the escaped prisoners had left and tried tempting the dog. "C'mon, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's just you and old Jack. Well, there's the Black Girl as well, but she doesn't count – "

"AHEM!" coughed Huang Rong. "I AM a human, Sparrow."

"It's CAPTAIN! Well, then start acting like one and get this dog over here."

Huang Rong retorted, "I can do that easily, but what's the use in helping a MAN who can't take care of himself?"

Jack snorted. "Can't say that you've done a good job either, Ms." As he spoke, the corpse of a guard tumbled done the stairway, and two pirates stomped down.

"This ain't the armory!" yelled one.

"Hey Twigg, c'mon over 'ere." Said the other who had spotted Jack tempting the dog and Huang Rong leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

"Well, well, well. Captain Jack Sparrow. The last time I saw you you were all alone on that little island, shrinking away into the distance."

"His fortunes ain't changed much."

Jack was still on his knees, a beam of moonlight half on his face. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for mutineers and betrayers."

A pirate shoved his arm through the bars to grab Jack's neck. Huang Rong gasped inwardly, though her face showed no emotion. The arm turned to a bone and skeleton once it entered the moonlight.

Jack seemed only half-surprised. "So the stories are true, then?"

The pirate removed his hand and spat, "You know nothing of hell."

Then they both went away. Huang Rong came over and asked, "You knew them?"

Jack looked at her and said, "I knew them."

"Then why did they try to strangle you?"

"Because...they're pirates."

"You know, you're not a really good liar."

"Are you?"

"Yea. Better than you, at least."

"Fine."

They both went to their separate corners, each waiting the arrival of the next morning.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Will got up to find a chicken pecking at his elbow. He sat bolt upright, and looked around. He was in the middle of Port Royal's main street. Why wasn't he in Mr. Brown's workshop?

The memories of last night hit him like a lightning bolt. Elizabeth had been captured by the pirates! He jumped up and marched to the fort where the governor and Commodore Norrington were.

"They've got her! They've got Elizabeth!" Will seemed very agitated.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Norrington said slowly.

After a while, Will went down to the prison cells. Jack was trying to pick the door's lock with the bone when he heard footsteps and pretended to be asleep.

Huang Rong stayed hidden in the shadows, not wanting to be shown to a complete stranger. When she saw Will, she relaxed a little. The boy was harmless.

"You. Jack Sparrow. You know of the _Black Pearl?"_

"I've 'eard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack seemed a little flabbergasted. "Where does it make berth? Have yer not heard the stories?"

Will looked at him, a blank look on his face.

Jack sighed and fell into his poetic voice. "Barbossa and his cursed crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. Why?"

"They took Ms. Swann."

Jack sat up. "Ah. So it is that ye found a girl. But if you're intending to brave all and hasten to a fair lady's rescue, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

Will racked his brain for ideas. He sat down on a bench when the gloves, which he had found last night, fell out of his pocket.

Huang Rong ignored all secrecy. Her gloves were one of her only ties to her old, happy memories. She rushed to the bars and tried to grab the gloves.

"Please give me back my gloves! Please! They're very precious to me!"

Will was puzzled but he handed them back to her.

_Every good turn deserves another,_ she thought. _Even if he is a man._

"Are you going to help him or not?" she asked Jack, who was lying on the floor.

"No."

"I can get you out of here."

Jack sat up slowly. He stared at Will, then asked, "You have a name, son?"

"Will Turner."

"Will. Must be short for William. No doubt name for your father?"

"Yes." Will tried to hide his suspiciousness.

"Alright. But yer better keep your eyes on that girl o' yores. I ain't taking anymore responsibility for her after we rescue her. Deal?"

Will nodded. He gave a questioning look to Huang Rong.

Huang Rong pulled on her gloves, took a deep breath, and slowly rubbed her hands together using her Inner Force. She spat on them and steam rose while she gave a nod of satisfaction.

The men stared at her. Will with admiration. Jack with jealousy. _I wish I could harness that power. I'll find her weakness and get her to do things for me._

She slowly grabbed the lock of the door. With a twist of her fingers, the lock broke.

"Stand back," she called to Will.

To an onlooker, it seemed that she merely touched the door. But the door came off its newly inserted hinges and fell to the floor. This move was part of the skill called Maiden Finesse _(Yu Nu Xin Jin)._

The two men were still staring. She turned to look at Will.

He held out his hand. Huang Rong looked at it, not knowing what this meant. She gave him and Jack the Chinese warriors' salute, clenching the left hand into a fist with the right hand flat over it, at about chest height.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Huang Rong."


	6. A True Beauty

Welcome for another round of The Girl From Yesterday, people!

I hope I don't have to remind you: REVIEW TO REVITALISE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 6: A True Beauty**

All three grabbed their belongings and rushed out, single file. They hid under the bridge, waiting for a clear chance to get to the docks and board a ship.

Jack turned and said, "Ms...Huang? Yes, Huang, where are you headed?"

She looked at the floor and said, "I never really thought about it but..."

Jack turned back round to face the docks. "You can come with us then."

Huang Rong's normally impassive face was surprised and she muttered a barely audible "Thank you."

They got aboard the _Dauntless_ without too much difficulty. As soon as the Navy spotted them, a crewful of them chased after the three in the _Interceptor_, the fastest (almost fastest, as Jack claimed) ship in the Caribbean.

As the men handled the sailing matters, Huang Rong attended the riggings, higher ropes and sails. She breathed in the deep sea air. It was so refreshing.

Soon, the _Interceptor_ drew up level with the _Dauntless_. Jack and Will swung over to the other ship secretly while Huang Rong was left behind, or so they thought. Will had been reluctant, but Jack was determined. He was secretly testing out Huang Rong's prowess.

The soldiers all boarded the other ship, crept up behind Huang Rong and flung a net over her.

From the other ship, Jack turned away. Too bad about the girl. So there was a weakness in her.

All the more perverse soldiers grabbed at the middle of the net. A large hole met with their hands. She had escaped!

Jack turned to watch the _Dauntless_ shrinking in the distance. A black figure skimmed the space between them. _What a funny bird_, he thought. He studied more closely and grabbed his telescope.

It was Huang Rong, her feet traveling across the water in a move called Skimming Water Under The Sky (_Shui Shang Piao)_!

"Throw me a line!" she shouted, guessing what Jack would do.

"Throw her one end of a line!" he shouted to Will, who proceeded to do so. "Now throw her the other end!"

He knocked it from Will's grasp.

Huang Rong grabbed both ends.

Jack turned to berate an astonished Will. "Be careful next time, Will. What a waste of a pretty young – "

He got no further. A line looped around his waist and pulled him into the water with a splash.

Huang Rong was waiting in the water, treading.

"WOMAN!" yelled Jack in a loud voice.

"Poor Jack. He's be even poorer if I left him in the water tied behind me for a little ride, wouldn't he?"

"You wouldn't dare," spluttered a very undignified Jack.

"Oh yes I would," she replied.

Jack could think of the only ploy he could do: he whipped the hood off a shocked Huang Rong's face.

And what did he see? He felt a twinge in his heart for the first time in his life. Fair was not the word for her. She had a beauty beyond compare and was a beauty beyond compare. _A fairy,_ he thought.

Her long jet black hair was arranged in an intricate design, with only gold pins and needles to decorate it. It was shiny and soft. Her skin was white, but a healthy tinge of yellow-brown and smooth. Her brown eyes had a bright sparkle in them, the same trickster look hidden behind layers that he felt only he could see. Her half-hidden ears had a slight point to it and her eyelashes were pretty long.

_A true beauty, full of that unique mischief_. He was so stunned that he looked like he had been slapped.

Huang Rong's eyes widened when she realised what had happened and quickly pulled her hood back up after looking at Jack closely. With a mighty kick, she jumped up onto the deck of the ship and hauled Jack up, dumped the rope into Will's hands and climbed to the Crow's nest.

She sat down, her whole body shivering with her wet clothes.

The look on Jack's face had been priceless, but it was not that that had upset her. The look had strangely reminded her of a certain man...Jing ge ge. The astonishment he had expressed when they had first met. The memories came rushing back.

That night, she cried herself to sleep in the Crow's nest. The gentle rocking of the ship was calming.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Jack was half mad at himself. He had spent a whole night in a cell with the woman a few years younger than he and he had not seen her face! No, he wasn't angry because of that. He was angry at himself for THINKING that! Why would he, the best pirate in the whole world be worrying over that?

He slept and woke after midnight. He sat up, thinking of the girl. He made up his mind to see her again and pulled on his boots. No, she would hear them. He went barefoot.

The door to his cabin opened without a sound. He checked all the cabins, but only Will was sleeping in the first one. Then he remembered: the Crow's Nest.

He went out onto the deck to find it freezing cold. He grabbed his blanket from his cabin and climbed up.

Huang Rong was there, her hood blown back by the wind, which also gently ruffled her hair. Dried tears stained her face: she had been crying. He sat opposite her, staring once more. She was a true beauty. Incomparable.

He shivered again, and watched Huang Rong. She had to be cold by now. With a loud sigh, he gently put his blanket around her, turned to look at her again, then returned to his cabin.


	7. In Jack's Cabin

Sorry for the late updatees, ppl! I have excuses!

Shoves a pile of excuses in front of wide-eyed readers

There!

Anyway, the story is what we're here for...

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 7: In Jack's Cabin**

Through half- closed eyes, Huang Rong saw the sky. She breathed in the windy, life-giving sea air.

Wait a moment...

Sea air!

She stood up with a jolt, the blanket covering her on the floor. Blanket? Huang Rong rubbed her eyes in confusion.

Who had put the blanket on her? She remembered crying to sleep last night, but there had definitely been no blanket.

She pressed it to her nose...it smelt definitely of a bit of rum.

That Jack Sparrow! He was such a git!

Since she was still half-furious, half-sad, at the man, she decided to ignore him.

She pulled her hood down and slid down a nearby rope, the gloves protecting her hands.

She landed without a sound. Jack had seen her, and was walking forward to her. She moved off in another direction, the cabins.

Down the steps, she could hear a distinct snoring. _Poor Will,_ she thought. Peeking inside the room, she found not Will in his bed, but a room that had obviously formerly been very tidy and neat. It was now completely the opposite of what it had been. The desk in the corner was filled with untidily arranged pieces of paper and bottles of rum.

Back in China, whenever she ran away from home disguised as a beggar, she was a champion drinker, able to drink, drink and still drink, drunk or not.

A door slammed behind her as she walked into the room. "Jack Sparrow," she breathed, and turned to face him.

The man's eyes were rolling about crazily, his motions unsteady, signs of some very early drinking.

"Hello, love. _–hic-_ You're veeerrrry pretty _–hic-_ you know?"

She ignored him and tried to get out of the room by turning the doorknob. It didn't work. Damn the bloody man! He had the key. She didn't want to break the door: it would come in useful as a barrier sometime.

She walked to the desk, searching around for a lockpick. Jack followed and tried to corner her, but she gave him a resounding _SLAP!_ when he came too close.

"Wotcher _–hic-_ do that for?" he asked, dazed.

Yes! There it was! A needle. She poked it into the knob and started wiggling it about.

A strong hand landed on her shoulder and turned her, so her back was to the door now. Jack had his hands on either side of her, his weight on the door. Her hand on the needle stopped, her breath became short, her fear starting to overcome her.

She had not realised that her hatred for men had turned into...fear.

Then she came up with a good idea, her hand starting to wiggle the needle about. _Click!_ It was unlocked.

"I tend to think that slapping is a sign of...shall we say...attraction?" he said in a low voice, his nose nudging the top of the hood off her head.

"What say you?" he asked. His eyes were dreamy, looking at the wondrous lady in front of him, only a few years younger than himself.

Huang Rong gave him a cheeky but confident grin, her dimples complementing her face completely. "I don't know...do you?"

His face returned a similar smirk and his lips darted in to kiss her. At the same time, Huang Rong turned the doorknob and tripped Jack so his puckered lips hit the wooden floor outside the room.

He turned to look at the smirking maiden, who gave him a wink and slammed the door.

There was a loud click as the door was locked from the inside.

Jack lay his head on the floor.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"I tell yer, mate, if every town in the world were like this, then no man would ever feel lonely!" Jack was yelling out his ecstasy at arriving at Tortuga.

Huang Rong had her hood back on, and was shifting nervously about.

She drank, but was not as barbaric as these people, these people were absolutely horrendous! Licking rum, drooling rum, pouring rum, splashing rum! And the ladies! They were worse than the men! All of them were in horrible make-up and ridiculously low-necked frilly dresses, all doing filthy things with the men! Whores! The only virgin on the whole of the island was probably herself!

Will, too, was nervous in the hysterical environment. In such a bad situation, she could not help feeling a little kinship.

Firstly Jack led them to a pigsty.

"How is this going to help Will?" I muttered.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he said.

The thereof them surveyed the pig's mud pit. There weren't ONLY pigs asleep in there: There was a short, chubby, moustachy, beardy man!

Jack grabbed a huge barrel of water and flung it on him.

"CURSE YE FOR BREATHING, YE SLACK-JAWED IDIOT!" yelled the startled man.

He saw the culprit, was about to yell some more when he saw the person closely.

"Mother's love! Jack! You know better than to wake a person when he's asleep. It's bad luck."

Jack, as usual, was wisecracking. "Fortunately, I know how to counter that bad luck. The man who did the awakening buys the man who did the sleeping a drink. The man who did the sleeping drinks while listening to a proposal made by the man who did the awakening."

"Aye, that'll about do it." Was the dim-witted reply.


	8. The Two Fights

Chapter 8! I wonder how long this story's going to be?

Just review it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 8: The Two Fights**

Joshamee Gibbs sat drinking a huge mug of rum. Jack sat opposite him, while Will and Huang Rong were asked to stand elsewhere.

As Will watched the two pirates talk, he wondered what they were saying. He was at the other side of the pub and couldn't hear with all the fighting.

"Suspicious?" observed Huang Rong.

"Yea. I wonder what they're talking about?"

"Hmmm..." Huang Rong looked around.

Will was watching a fight, his head turned away from Huang Rong. When he felt a figure sitting down next to him. It was huge, fat, hairy, and most of all, stinky. He looked at the person to find a drunk whore giggling at him.

"I-I'm sorry. I d-don't think I can accommodate you h-here." Stuttered Will.

He turned to look at Huang Rong, his eyes pleading for help.

But she had disappeared.

"Let's just say...it's a matter of leverage." Said Jack.

The poor uneducated Gibbs had no idea whatsoever of what was going on. "Huh?"

But Jack had no idea whatsoever of a young woman crouched behind him, eavesdropping on part of their conversation.

Jack jerked his head towards Will.

Gibbs still didn't get it.

Jack jerked his head very rapidly. "The lad?" asked Gibbs.

Jack nodded in satisfaction. "That is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his ONLY son, savvy?"

Huang Rong's eyes widened. These two were truly pirates.

Gibbs understood. "Ohhhh. "Leverage," says you. "I feel a change in the wind," says I."

And to seal the pact, the men drank to it.

"Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!"

Huang Rong was so shocked. She accidently let out a gasp.

The men turned to stare at her. Jack's eyes widened. Huang Rong's temper was furious at times. Will, though a man, had been kind to her. To avoid Jack, she strode into the middle of the fight.

"Just a moment! Come back here." Jack said. Huang Rong ignored him and started whacking all the men to get them feisty and to vent her anger on something.

The fight stopped, and everyone stared at her. With a roar, all the men charged at her, lust and perverse thoughts overwhelming them. All their heads cracked together as Huang Rong stood on the tallest one's head, arms crossed, her eyes menacing though no one could see them.

She kicked his head to knock him cold, dashed to a sweeping barmaid, grabbed her broom and used it to cudgel them all.

After getting five or six, she stood the broom upright, bounded up to it, stood on the top with her right toe, the other leg stretched out straight while she leaned down to deal with any men in range with her gloved hands. With most of the men knocked out, she sat back down at a table. Though she had been violent, she hadn't damaged any furniture.

Will was being cornered by the whore when a slender hand grabbed his tunic and hauled him over to Jack Sparrow.

Though she had hurt her leg in the fight, she used her Inner Force to stall the pain for the moment.

Dumping Will unceremoniously next to Gibbs, she cuffed Jack and said, "CAPTAIN Sparrow, I believe you have some explaining to do."

Jack and Gibbs were both drunk, and Will was on the verge. Will chatted to Gibbs, completely ignoring Huang Rong while Jack was getting angry.

"How dare you cuff me!"

"Why not?" she replied coldly.

"Because I'm a man!"

"So? All the more reason to!"

"I have dignity, unlike you!"

"I do too, have dignity! It's you who doesn't, pirating away with a wicked crew and sailing on your horrible ship!"

THAT hurt. "Say wotever you like about me, but you ain't insultin' me ship!"

"I don't care about your bloody, flippin', bloomin', bally, horrible, nasty, prosaic, stinkin', idiotic, barnacle-infested, messy, bad, SHIP! The Broken Poo Pearl's a better name than what you've given it!"

Jack couldn't hold it anymore. No woman had ever stood up to him like this before. He slapped her.

She didn't flinch, but got so angry, she punched him. Low.

_This gal's got no weakness! I'll give her weakness!_

Jack started attacking her, but Huang Rong dodged every time. "Not quite up to mark, eh?" she jeered.

The manager of the Faithful Bride tapped Jack's shoulder. Jack ignored him. The manager tapped again.

"What?" snapped Jack, stopping the attack.

"Could you please leave? You're disrupting my customers. And take her with you!" he jabbed his finger at Huang Rong.

They returned to the _Interceptor._

Huang Rong decided to sleep on the deck.

"I'm not giving you any sheets or blankets." Said the ever-egotistical Jack Sparrow.

"I don't need any," She said. "Only these."

She held up a long rope attached to two spearheads.


	9. Crew Of Drunkards

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 8: Crew Of Drunkards**

Jack stared in confusion. "That. Is going to be...your...bed tonight?"

"Yea."

"Okay..."

Huang Rong turned around and chuckled. The look on Jack's face had been PRICELESS! They had gotten over the fight, but now had waged a war of mischief on each other. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Will was on deck when he saw Huang Rong. He came over and said, "Hi there."

"Hey."

Huang Rong threw one spearhead into the railing of the ship on one side and did the same with the other onto the other side of the railing.

"What's that? To hang your clothes on?" asked a curious Will.

Huang Rong turned to face him. "Fat chance. This is my bed for the rest of the voy-aage." She stretched the last word.

With that, she laid her hand on the line and jumped on it, landing on her back, still looking at Will.

Will's eyes widened. "And you can stay on even in your sleep?"

"Yea."

He blushed a little when he noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"You're the nicest man I've come across in a long time." Then she closed her eyes.

Will went below to his own cabin and fell asleep.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"Here they are, Cap'n, yer own crew ter judge an' punish. Every manjack of 'em, faithful hands to the mast an' crazy ter boot!" said Gibbs.

Jack slowly walked in front of his crew-to-be on the deck of the _Interceptor_ the next morning, having gotten over the shock of seeing Huang Rong's trick. Will walked behind him, a disdainful look on his face.

Huang Rong was leaning against the main mast, her arms crossed, her eyes closed, listening to Jack question a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder.

The pirate was a mute.

A distinct female voice that shocked Gibbs called, "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack crept towards the last crew member, who had a hat that covered the crew member's face.

Jack smiled and took it off. "Anamaria."

It revealed a woman with a dark tan, quite good-looking. _Must be one of the _Captain_'s past lovers. I wonder what she's doing here?_

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

That night, all the crew were drunk. Huang Rong had moved her bed so she wouldn't be in the middle of them on the deck. It was much higher, nearly at the Crows' Nest.

She watched them all, wondering when Jack would get her back for the severe shock he had received this morning. She had slipped a small jar of ants when he had tried to approach her into his shirt he had buttoned halfway on Huang Ron's dire request.

Jack looked up and spotted Huang Rong watching the men. He was at the wheel, letting his crew have their first night off.

"Gibbs!" he called.

"Yes, Cap'n." scurried a very drunk first mate.

"Please give the signal."

Gibbs turned to the drunk crew and roared, "Belaaayyyyy! Off with yer shirts, Cap'n's orders!"

The men ripped off their shirts, some willingly, some ashamedly.

Jack ripped his own off, showing the wiry muscles of his tanned body.

Gibbs fumbled with his buttons, and when he turned around, Jack stared at his chest.

The lower part, the belly, drooped over his leggings horribly.

"Eww." Said Will, who was decent enough to have kept his on, knowing that there were two women aboard.

Just as it happened, three men were trying to force Anamaria to get hers off. Will started to go over when a black shadow flew across the men and scooped her up, covering her up with the black robes.

Jack grinned, knowing he had won this battle. "My pretty, won't you come and join us delicious men? I personally asked them to get their shirts off for you to look at!"

A female voice, low-pitched with the influence of strong muscles shouted, "Men and women will stay apart, and can only see each other's hands and faces!"

"That's not a rule now, is that?"

Though she was yelling, Huang Rong could hardly keep the tears out of her voice. She hated Jack. The pirates were staring at the black shadow, now knowing that there were two women aboard.

"Jack Sparrow, you are violating the right of women all over the world and time. I am not from this time, nor this place. I will tell you now. I come from the Orient, a place called China, during the Song dynasty."

Jack frowned slightly, knowing that he could possibly be at her mercy with her witch-like powers.

"Come down and tell me."

The black shadow flew down as Jack watched the crew go back to doing what they were before. Huang Rong walked to the galley with Jack as Gibbs and Will took over the wheel.

One more pair of eyes followed the two to the galley.


	10. Three Riddles

I know not many people appreciate this story, but I will keep going for my own pleasure. (Hehehe) guilty look

By the way, this IS a JackxOC story if you're wondering. I shall get a move on with the romantic plot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 10: Three Riddles**

The galley was empty. The rows of tables and benches were stacked up against the walls so the floor was clear.

The cook was up on deck, amongst the drunk.

They both just stood there for a second. Then Jack said, "So..this China place..."

"That's where I come from."

"Must be full of pretty women there...with nice figures..."

SLAP!

"Ouch! Wot'd you do that for?"

"You take women for granted, don't you? All you ever think about is the filthy stuff, no bloody plans that ever fill your bloody head! I want to kill you, you know that?"

"That won't be necessary. I will do it for you." Came a voice out of nowhere.

"Who's that?" Huang Rong shouted, quickly slipping her gloves on.

Jack suddenly groaned, and sank to the floor. The candle's light flickered and died.

Huang Rong's eyebrow shot up slightly, her eyes in confusion.

There was a gentle click as the door locked.

"Solve these three riddles and I will let you go. If not, you will do whatever I tell you until I die. If you refuse, the whole world will hear that you have done...certain things with a certain Jack Sparrow. Agreed?"

She was silent, not wanting to say yes, but not wanting her reputation ruined either.

"Very well. But give me three guesses each, since you have three riddles."

"Fine. Here is the first one:

_Oft I must strive with wind and wave, Battle them both when under the sea_

_I feel out the bottom, a foreign land. In lying still I am strong in the strife;_

_If I fail in that they are stronger than I, And wrenching me loose, soon put me to rout._

_They wish to capture what I must keep. I can master them both if my grip holds out,_

_If the rocks bring succor and lend support, Strength in the struggle. Ask me my name!_"

Huang Rong stood silently, inching towards the door as the man recited the poem.

Now she stopped, and racked her brains.

"What is your name?"

"First guess wrong."

Huang Rong cursed inwardly. _The bloody game's started,_ she thought.

"Is it an anchor?" she asked.

"Second guess closer."

She rolled her eyes. It _was_ an anchor, but she had to say it properly.

"Anchor."

"Good. Here is your second riddle:

_Christ, the true giver of victories, created me for combat. When my lord_

_urged me to fight, I often scorch mortals; I approach the earth and, without a touch,_

_afflict a huge host of people. At times I gladden the minds of men,_

_keeping my distance I console those whom I fought before; they feel my kindness_

_as they once felt my fire when, after such suffering, I soothe their lives._"

_Christ? Who is that? _she pondered. She started to pray, to Guanyin, the Chinese goddess of mercy.

_Wait a second...maybe Christ is some sort of God? Let's assume that..._

"Fire." She ventured.

"First guess wrong."

"The Sun."

"Correct. Third riddle:

_I saw a woman, solitary, brooding. Tell me her name._"

That one was easy. "A hen."

"Correct. Very good. Now you may go. To receive your first order from me!" he shouted. The candle was lit and she saw that the man was a metre away from her, her back to the wall near the door.

"Hello. Remember me?" said Lonan Christensen. Huang Rong gave a gasp of recognition. This was the man who had supposedly saved her from the terrible storm when she had first arrived, not many days ago!

"You owe me a debt. After all, I did save your life."

He rushed at her suddenly, pinning her to the wall while tying her arms and legs to the wall. When he was done, he surveyed his handiwork. He grinned an ugly grin at the angry Huang Rong and swept off her hood.

"Aren't you pretty...I bet your body is just as beautiful..."

"Cheat! You broke my promise and the last thing you'll get tonight is me!"

"You're wrong about that. I'm having you now."

He pushed himself right up to the young woman, his hands going over her face, caressing her hair, his hands hot and sweaty and hard. His hands moved down to undo the knot on her robe. His face was right up to hers so she was forced not to move.

He took off her robe, to find a tunic and leggings on her.

Lonan suddenly gasped. Then he collapsed. Behind him was the Captain with a knife dripping blood in his hand, wiping the blade on the tunic of Lonan.

He looked up at the bound Huang Rong, who was waiting in defeat with her eyes shut but flowing tears for the horrible hands. But they didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly to find a dazed Jack Sparrow staring at her eyes. He now knew her weakness. Men.


	11. Anamaria

I'm very sorry for the long delay, people! I've been...well, preoccupied lately with the Full Metal Alchemist as some of you may have heard of. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Jing ge ge – 1st chapter

**Chapter 11: Anamaria**

Huang Rong looked at him, and for the first time, saw what was in his eyes. A real rogue, but even he had weaknesses.

She had always taken pride in herself, her high level of intelligence and kung fu. She had pictured herself with a wall of her cunning circling her. She had thought it was impenetratable.

But now here was another, a man, a real rogue, who had leaped over that wall, whereas her Jing ge ge had melted it halfway.

She wouldn't let this man above all men get to her. She raised an eyebrow, blinked back the tears and said, "Close your mouth, a bug's going to fly into it."

Jack regained his composure and said, "You don't seem so angry. What's the matter? Starting to like someone, love?"

"Just cut the darn ropes, you bugger. And stop staring. Or else."

Jack started cutting them, but retorted at the same time. "Or else what? You'll sleep with me?"

Now THAT was too far. Huang Rong had her right hand almost free and wrenched the rest off. She grabbed the knife (one of the cook's utensils) and swiped one of his numerous braids off. Jack stared, devastation and anger in his eyes. But it didn't show outwardly.

"Now that wasn't very nice. So you are willing to pay, then?"

Huang Rong knew his game. It was one she had played many times. She wouldn't give in and show her fury. Shrugging, she handed the knife back to Jack and smiled her crooked and roguish smile.

Jack was taken aback. He had expected a slap from this easily offended girl, knowing he would win the game. But this girl proved quite good so far...but not as good as himself, of course.

He continued to cut her bonds. When the last one was cut, he planned to get some sort of payment for his deed. But Huang Rong saw the look in his eyes and as soon as she was free, she slithered under his arm, grabbed and donned her robe and left.

Jack looked at the fading shadow and whispered, half to himself, "You're a hard one, aren't you?"

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

The next morning, Huang Rong was putting the rope she slept on back into her pocket. Anamaria had woken up early and leaned against the deck rail, watching her.

When she had done that, Huang Rong approached Ana and introduced herself. "I'm Huang Rong."

"I'm Anamaria."

"Can I call you Ana?"

"Sure thing, girl."

Both were judging the other, wary and critical. Finally Ana said, "You good at them brawls?"

Huang Rong cocked her head to the side and said, "Maybe..."

As Huang Rong had already gotten off the rope before Ana came onto the deck, so Ana had no idea what the Chinese girl was capable of. A tanned and calloused palm swung out into the face of Huang Rong. The Chinese girl seemingly did nothing until the last moment where she bent back with nothing underneath her body from the knee up.

Performing a back flip while Ana was still getting her balance back, she stood up straight, waiting for the next blow.

It came from underneath, an attempt with the right leg to swipe her legs and trip her. Huang Rong decided not to use any of her Inner Force in this fight, as each only wanted to test the other out.

She jumped and avoided the leg, but her right foot landed on Ana's sweeping leg while the other pinned Ana's shoulder to the deck. Ana rolled and in doing so, trapped Huang Rong's left foot to the ground and the girl's whole body crashed onto the deck, too.

This didn't stop Huang Rong. Using a move called Whirlwind in the Willows, she planted both feet on Ana's chest, swiveled Ana so her back was facing her, used both fists in a diagonal lunge at her back, which thumped Anamaria hard.

Ana lay on the ground, breathing hard. She expected a final blow that would hurt her, and she braced herself for it. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw a hand outstretched towards her. She took it and it hauled her to her feet.

Ana couldn't see her opponent's face as it was covered by a hood. She muttered her thanks and went back to her cabin, a little bit humiliated and embarrassed.

As they were fighting, they hadn't noticed the small crowd as the crew gathered 'round them. Smiling under her hood, she shouted a challenge.

"Anyone else willing to take me on? Be careful before you make your choice: even without my Inner Force I am pretty strong, I admit. With me, you'll find that everything you think you're doing right is wrong and that what you're doing wrong is the only thing you're doing right."

She smiled when no one gave an answer in five seconds. Then a high squeaky voice –

"I'll challenge you! No one beats me, the Ultimate Shield! I, the invincible, I, the mighty – "

Someone shouted, "Jus' gerron wiv it!"

The challenger strode into the middle of the ring. He was fat with very little muscle.


	12. Isla De Muerta At Last

Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing! I'm seriously grateful. AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! MY COMPUTER HAD AN ONLINE PROBLEM THAT I ONLY SORTED OUT A FEW DAYS AGO! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 12: Isla De Muerta At Last**

The challenger's girth wobbled about and the whole crowd grew hushed.

Huang Rong quietly observed this and said, "Old man, you look a little drunk to me. Go back to bed and have a nice, long sleep."

"Don't call him an old man. That's Gibbs there, ya see. And the rest o' ye, go back ter stickin' yer snivellin' noses inter the ship's chores! 'Ave yer nuthin' else ta do? Go 'way!"

The crowd which had gathered to watch was suddenly preoccupied with something, like tying an unnecessary knot or plucking a random splinter somewhere.

Jack stepped out from amongst the shadows, deliberately went past Huang Rong and tipped her hood off.

The result was a very hysterical screaming from the drunk Gibbs. "A woman of a banshee!!! It's come to haunt us outta cabin an' deck!!!"

Indeed, her skin was quite yellow and only half-tanned compared to any other average English lady.

Huang Rong pulled her hood back up and faced Jack behind her, who had cocked his head and was grinning his face off. She nearly shouted at him but remembered the "game".

"What d'you call that move?" she said in a slightly seductive tone, almost like a cat purring.

"The Banshee." Said the half-entranced captain.

She moved towards him, her face not far from his. "Well, I call this the Nutcracker."

In the next few moments, her face contorted in concentration.

Lower down, below waist height, a black-robed and slender but taut with muscles leg was very close to hitting the "nut" of Jack. Jack, having suspected a vengeful move, had one hand on the knee, striving to push it back down.

Both bodies were still, but Huang Rong was trembling ever so slightly by the tingling feeling of Jack's touch. She actually _liked_ it. _What's happening? I hate all men, I do! And anyway, he's no gentleman. He has no courtesy._

Jack, fortunately, interpreted the trembling as the use of strength, or else he could've taken the situation further. As it was, they both let go.

"You're strong."

"So are you."

That was the last thing either of them said to each other that night.

When dark came, as all the pirates were drunk, Will sat next to Huang Rong, who was lying on the thin railing of the ship, using her Lightness kungfu to balance her.

They started talking. Will confessed to her that he loved Elizabeth. He told her about Port Royal, and his story of when he was young.

In return, she told him a little more about herself. But only of how she got to Port Royal, and not her life before that. She doubted she would ever tell anyone about those things.

She also asked about women in this world. As it were, they were divided into few categories: the noble ladies, the maids who served them, beggars who were rejected, and the whores. At the mention of whores, Huang Rong was slightly surprised. Where she came from, she told Will, there were whores and whore-houses too, and most of them were either money-greedy or forced to do the job by them.

Unknown to them, a certain Captain was watching. Easy to guess. Jack, one of the most infamous and daft pirates on the whole of the Caribbean, was watching this girl as a vulture does a dead crow.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

The next morning, the girl found the crew staring out at an island that they had come to the night before. They had arrived at the Isla de Muerta, an island of living treasure. Huang Rong walked past Jack without giving him a glance as he was saying, "Mr. Turner and I will go ashore."

She was having a terrible headache and stomachache. Not due to seasickness, but to the fact that she had eaten nothing but apples for the past few days. She could NOT eat with the crew, for fear of the numerous amounts of men, but now the apples had run out, what was she to do?

"I'll cook for myself." She said determinedly. She was a very good cook...of Chinese cuisine.

So when she marched to the kitchens and asked (with her fists and dagger) to use the kitchen as much as she wanted, he acquiesced (obviously, who wouldn't with a dagger at their neck? But it's the only way to deal with pirates.). Then she surveyed the utensils...and was shocked. Nothing there was an instrument she recognized from her homeland.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

A bowl of stir-fried vegetables, a dish of steamed fish and a bowl of noodles lay on a wooden tray in Huang Rong's hands. She was walking out from the kitchen, with a line of men all turning to look at the weird-looking food. Though weird, it smelt good.

Two men peered into the kitchen to see a terrified cook pinned to the wall with...needles?

"Hmm...This is great! I haven't eaten properly for days!" exclaimed a ravenous Huang Rong. She was eating the food with...two sticks? This girl was not normal, the crew verily decided.

After she finished the meal, she sighed, dumped the bowls onto the kitchen worktop and climbed up to the Crow's Nest.

The men that had eyed her suspiciously were quite sure that this shadow did not come from this world. They were very, very doubtful about her. None of THEM could manage to throw Anamaria off her feet...


	13. An Eccentric Woman

I know before, that I said Huang Rong was 25, but I only made that out because a huge age difference in romance is a bit...awkward. Just imagine her as a young woman, around 20.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Huang Yaoshi – Huang Rong's dad, dubbed "East Heretic" – (Hoo-arng yow¬_ow_ shi¬_ship_)

**Chapter 13: An Eccentric Woman**

_Two hours later..._

"Oi! Below! Throw me a line! And keep hold of the other end!" Came a familiar voice from the water.

A line hurtled towards Will, whom blonde was clinging to, and the former caught it. He secured it around his waist and yelled, "I'm ready!"

The rope was pulled in quite swiftly and in a minute the pair were on board. The blonde woman, who had a quite conventional beauty, released her hold on Will, but gasped, "Not more pirates?"

Gibbs, who had recovered from his drunken stupor, stepped forward and said, "Welcome aboard, Ms. Elizabeth."

The two had met before, and Elizabeth gasped. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye. Where be Jack?"

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth looked from one man to the other.

Will kept his head quite low as he answered, "He...fell behind."

The whole crew were shocked, but tried not to show it. Orders were given to sail out of the bay.

Gibbs turned around and stopped short. Huang Rong was right in front of him.

"I'm going for Jack. You guys wouldn't last a moment without him. I can tell."

"But Jack said to -"

"Never mind what he said! I'm going. Wait an hour. If I'm not back by then, just go."

"Good luck." He muttered. "Hoi! Hold yer horses yew pieces o' good fer nothin' pieces of lackey! We're waitin' an hour for Jack!"

Huang Rong nodded, satisfied and leaped to the rail. She waved good-bye to Will, then did a backwards flip, landed at her feet on the surface of the water and made her way to the Island.

She was strong of Inner Force, but not that strong of physical energy. As a result, she used up most of her Inner Force on the way to Isla De Muerta. As she stepped onto the beach, she noticed she was panting hard. Turning around, she stared at the ship with furled sails some distance away.

_Why did I decide to rescue that bastard? What's wrong with me?_ Her thoughts fought with each other. _Oh well. I've come this far. May as well steal some useful things for my collection back home._

At the word home, she bit her lip. She didn't know whether she would rather be back in China or to stay in here. She had little friends on both sides.

_The little girl ran across the rocks in the dim light of the underground dwelling cave._

"_Shifu, shifu! Look at what I found!"_

"_What is it?" A lady in her prime and dressed in a white Chinese gown and dress got up from her rock stool._

"_I found a new cave! It's huge, and it's got little ruts along the whole place!" She ran ahead into the labyrinth of passages they had both memorized long ago._

_After a while, the little girl stopped. Breathing in, she gathered the strands of Inner Force inside her. It was small, but rapidly growing. Even a little was enough for the task._

_Bending on one knee, she executed the move taught to her by her Shifu named "Swiping Wind of the West" at the bottom of the rock wall in front of her. The area was dark, but she could sense the coolness of the wall in front of her. Her foot came into contact with a lever and she pushed harder with her foot._

_The wall slid aside, and the girl stood up. "Come in! I'm calling this the Sparrow Grotto, because it was a sparrow that flew in that hole and showed me what was inside." She gestured at a gap. "Can I have it?"_

_The woman in white's face was always calm and reserved. But the look of pure innocence and desire on the girl's face gave her a smile. "Sure."_

"_Yay! I have a grotto, a se-cre-et grotto! Come in, Mr. Sparrow! How do you do today?" The little girl danced around in joy. As she sprang up, she caught a speeding sparrow with ease in her hand. Stroking it, she kissed it and let it go, both hands out wide._

The memory of the Ancient Tomb was hard on Huang Rong. It reminded her of home, and a single tear came out on her face. Being away from her world was hard.

Looking up, she found a little inlet. It was a channel of water, and that presented a problem for Huang Rong. She had used much too much energy in the journey here. With a sigh, she waded into the chilly water. Swimming was NOT something she enjoyed.

She crept up, sopping wet, onto the rocks. Apart from the water, the place actually slightly resembled the Ancient Tomb. The darkness, the scent...a lot of things.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"Parley?"

"Yes, parley, that's the word!"

"Parley?" Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other in clenched teeth. Pintel cocked his pointed pistol. "Damn to the depths whatever man came up with the word, 'Parley'!"

The ever-roguish Jack had to have the last word. "That would be the French."

A fuss was made at the back all of a sudden.

"Hoi! Grab that girl! She's got my cutlass!" Shouted a big brawny thug.

"How'd a girl get 'ere?"

"How'm I serposed ter noe?"

"What effer."

"That's me plunderin' cutlass! Somebody go get it!" the thug was still shouting.

Huang Rong gave a dramatic sigh. "Some people just have to make others do their work, don't they?"

"Shut up." The brute hissed.

"Now, now, don't you use that tone on me. I'm more than a woman."

Jack smiled, but inside he was slightly confused. She would definitely be captured along with him, but why did she come if she hated him so much?

"What are you, then?"

"An eccentric woman. The daughter of Huang YaoShi, though I know that you're too soft and too unaware too understand that."

"Aye, she's eccentric all righ'. Weird. Probably a type of banshee. Your cousin, eh, gentlemen?"

Huang Rong's head turned so fast it looked like her head would twist right round. But instead, she spat, "And you just shut up, Sparrow."


	14. Prisoners, Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 15: Prisoners, Again**

"And you just shut up, Sparrow."

"Oooh." Murmured the other pirates. "Jack Sparrow just got told off by the _eccentric_ girl."

"If you please, gentlemen, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

From her position on one of the walls, Huang Rong silently signaled to Jack.

Jack, unaware of the secrecy, said, "What?"

"What what?" Said someone in the crowd. As soon as the voice spoke, the pirates all hushed and stepped aside to let the speaker through. Huang Rong only saw the top of his head, but, judging from the pirate's behaviour towards him, she assumed he was their captain.

She was so intent on the man that she didn't notice...until a loud SCREECH! emitted by a tiny monkey echoed in her ear. It gave her such a shock, she let go of her handholds and fell down to the ground. Performing a mid-air somersault, she landed on her feet.

"Gotcha!" crowed the owner of the unfortunate cutlass. He grabbed her by the hood, which came off her head, paid no attention to her looks, grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her knees. He undid his belt and tied it around her wrists behind her.

The captain was making a deal with Jack whilst Huang Rong was gagged.

"I know whose blood you need."

"Very well." The captain's voice had a strong accent that Huang Rong couldn't quite place.

"And what of the girl, eh?" asked Jack. Huang Rong stopped struggling to listen to her judgement.

"She'll be locked up...right next to you."

Huang Rong's head hung down. This would be the worst ordeal she would ever have to face.

The Captain grinned. "Looks like she ain't too happy about that, mate. Gents," he turned to his crew. "We are goin' ter have some real fun!"

Jack looked at Huang Rong, her disheveled hair giving her a warrior appearance.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"Will you stop it?!? It's getting on my damn nerves!" Huang Rong turned around and headbuttted Jack in the midriff.

"OOF! Well, I'm so sorry for you. I didn't know that nerves could be damned. But don't you like...my...company...love?"

Jack Sparrow was up to his usual tricks again. This time, cornering this maiden into the corner was his goal. On his fourth try, promptly now, Huang Rong was truly trapped. She couldn't use her hands, as they were bound.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"I won't! What do you take me for, a turtle-egg?"

"Just turn, savvy?" With this last imperative, he locked her enkle and twisted her ankle around. Huang Rong, most of her energy, both Inner and physical, was spent. She couldn't resist.

Surprisingly, Jack Sparrow didn't do anything horrid. He just grabbed a sharp pin in her hair and sawed at the rope.

Huang Rong could feel his breath, slow and steady, on the back of her neck. It gave her the shivers. _I don't fear him. I don't. Do I?_ The touch of his calloused palm holding her completely numb wrists almost gave the life back to them.

She struggled to keep her self-possession. Half of her wanted to run away. Her old half. The other, the Huang Rong who had traveled to the Caribbean wanted desperately for him to get a little closer..._WHAT AM I THINKING?!?_ The old Huang Rong jolted her as the whole ship shook.

"We're under attack." Almost instinctively, Jack threw himself down, dragging the young woman flat alongside of him as well. He bit the last few fibers of the rope apart, and her wrists were free.

"Thank you." Murmured Huang Rong grudgingly.

Jack, his face looking at the floor, smiled. "Aye, and you should, love."

Something pinched his side. Oooh, that was sharp. He looked down, and his face met a girl armed with her needles.

"Cool," he said.

"Aye, and they are, Captain."

Each turned their gaze from each other and rolled their eyes.

A shot whistled right past their heads. Both of them sprawled flat, their arms touching in the lack of space.

Jack lay still for a while, but Huang Rong sat up. Without turning around, she knocked on Jack's head. "Look," she smirked, pointing.

Jack's arm came from behind and knocked Huang Rong down onto her stomach, a fork stuck in the wood above Huang Rong's head.

"_Now_ look," he said.

"Whatever."

"Nuh-uh, it's 'Yes, Captain'."

"Jeez. Why are you so fussy?"

What Huang Rong was looking at exactly was the bolt of their door. It had been blasted clean off.

"Let's go," whispered Huang Rong.

They hurried up to the deck.

A full-blast battle met their eyes. Pirates ran around the deck, bellowing, roaring, and behaving in a manner all pirates see fit. Swords clashing, loud cries of both gory triumph and anguish, even the evil monkey of Barbossa's was screeching like mad.


	15. Marooned

Thank you, my reviewer(s?)! Well, I guess that doesn't amount to much, but I'm really, really grateful for your support!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

The letter 'd' in the real words are always soft. The letter 'r' on the ends aren't really spoken.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Ni je ge da wang ba – You frinking turtle-egg! (turtle-egg is considered nearly the worst and most filthiest insults in Chinese.) – (nee) (jer ) (ger ) (dar) (waang) (baah)

Diao ni lao mu – Hot-poppin' mama! – (dee-ow) (nee) (low_cOW_) (mooo)

**Chapter 15: Marooned**

She saw Jack swing out and over to the opposition, where she recognised the former crew. Jack 'gallantly' help a beautiful blonde woman out of trouble, help her to her feet and said something that evidently made her charge to the trapdoor that led below.

Looking back at Jack, he was pinned to the rail of the ship by a gruesome pirate. Sighing, she somersaulted through the air to the other ship. She landed with a duck, as a pirate flung his blade in her direction. Simultaneously, she bent one leg and straightened the other as she ducked, tripped the pirate, while at the same time, grabbed her poisoned needles and targeted at the pirate pinning Jack. Dealing her own opponent with sharp rap on the head with his own sword, she stood up.

Jack too shook off the itching pirate off of himself. The pirate's face turned purple, but he was still miraculously alive.

"I owe you one," he scowled at her.

Huang Rong cocked her head, considering. Finally, she tossed the hood off her head.

"Finally," Jack raised an eyebrow.

Huang Rong flashed her charming and crooked grin before turning around and started fighting again. Jack watched her for a while, the sun behind her figure.

Before long, Barbossa's men overwhelmed the others with almost double the amount of men as the others.

The blonde woman was dragged, screaming, away from the hole.

A faint, familiar voice echoed in her head suddenly. "NO! Elizabeth!"

"Will!" cried the blonde, furiously struggling woman.

"The ship's sinking!" shouted Marty, a short member of Jack's crew.

Huang Rong was horrified. Will was going to die! Looking around, seeing no one noticing her, being too bothered by Jack, she made her way to the closed door.

She was grabbed from behind, suddenly, by a huge pirate who completely dwarfed her. Lacking both of her strengths, she couldn't get out of the man's crushing grip.

"Not so powerful now, are we?" It was the pirate she had 'needled'.

"Ni je ge da wang ba! Diao ni lao mu!" Without thinking, she had resorted to Chinese, using the filthy swearing of China's numerous beggars.

Then, all of a sudden, she stopped struggling. Jack stared at her. It wasn't like her to give up so easily...then he noticed that her whole body was trembling with fear. Her eyes seemed to roll wildly and her face became a whiter shade of pale.

Jack saw the arm of the man behind Huang Rong's back move gently and the man whispered something into her ear but didn't comprehend a single bit of it. Women had such petty fears.

The _Pearl_ lurched and started sailing away from the abandoned _Interceptor_. All on board could feel the stringy tension, and were waiting for it to snap.

Then, the ship Will was on exploded.

Elizabeth screamed. She thrashed, and threw herself at the pirates, using whatever she could to get at them. Teeth, legs, arms, head hand and leg, she desperately tore at them. They overwhelmed her in a few seconds, but she did not give up.

"Stop!"

And everybody did. Will stood on the rail, his body blocking out the sun.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"Now that that's se'led, gents! We're going to have some fun!" Barbossa finished his deal with Will where he had not and would not keep his side.

"He always says tha'." Muttered Ragetti.

"We're going to throw away one of these two luvverly women! Walking the plank and marooning! Hahah!"

The pirate each holding Elizabeth and Huang Rong brought them forward. Both were exceptionally pretty, and contrasted each other. Elizabeth, with her strong European features and golden hair, was like the sun and gold. Huang Rong, on the other hand, had raven-dark hair and strange but pretty features. She represented the moon and silver.

In the end, the pirates voted for Huang Rong to go. Though the two young ladies were equal, Huang Rong was too dangerous though why she was not fighting now was strange to all of them.

As she stepped onto the plank, a pirate shouted, "Wai', Cap'n. I saw 'er walking on the wa'er! We can't 'ave 'er doin' tha' noaw, can weh?"

Barbossa nodded, and Huang Rong's arms and legs were tied to her body. She could barely move, but the many pieces of metal being jabbed at her forced her to move on, and on. Hopping, her face was shrouded with relief at the freedom of the pirate's hands...

Huang Rong jumped off the plank and into the terrifying depths she could not swim without free limbs. She would rather face this death than the horror of the pirate's hands...

The pirates leaned over the edge of the rail and peered down at the strange woman. When Barbossa turned back around, he saw Jack right in front of him.

"Jack," the Captain began. "It's your turn, now. Be a good boy and just...walk down the wooden plank. If yer had ANY decency, yer would be jumpin' down to ter save 'er this very moment!"

"As it happens to be, my dear first mate, I possess a very limited amount of kindness and mercy in this black heart of mine. The very concept of me capering down to save some damsel in distress would be very distressing indeed for my reputation, you know."

Half the crew of the _Black Pearl_ wondered at the witty Jack. He was bound to go down like that.

"Too bad. All we'll give you is yer pistol. Nuthin' else."

"Since there are two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one as before, and if you were the gentleman, shoot the lady and starve yourself." Barbossa threw the pistol down next to the spot where Huang Rong had vanished.

Jack dove from the plank. He hit the water with a split and he seemed to be hurtling down to the depths. He saw some rocks where the gun that used to be in his belt had hooked up upon, and grabbed them. Turning, he saw a black silhouette at the surface of the water. Huang Rong's body was floating, but she was unconscious.

Conscience tore at Jack's soul and he reluctantly broke through the water, caught his breath, and gathered the body to his side.

_I seem to be making a habit of this, rescuing maidens and all._ He swam swiftly with an arm locked around Huang Rong's waist. She had some good abdominal muscles there too.

He staggered onto the beach, where he laid the still form of Huang Rong down. It never occurred to him that she could be dead. Thankfully, she was not.

After drying himself on the sand for an hour or two, Jack left Huang Rong's body where it was in search of the wine casket, hidden safely.

He came out with two bottles, and sat back down on the beach. Taking a long gulp, he sighed, satisfied.

It was only then that he realised Huang Rong was missing.


	16. Fear, Not Hate

I know what you're thinking: how are they going to get off the island? Well, this is part of the escape so I'm changing the island from a "godforsaken spit of land" into a proper island with wood, water, and vegetation. A reasonable amount of wood, actually...

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 16: Fear, Not Hate**

He stood up slowly, and looked around. _Now_ what had happened?

Looking down at the sand, he found tracks. He walked on and as he rounded a corner, he saw Huang Rong with her back propped up against a tree, breathing deeply.

Her eyes were closed for the moment, and her face was pale. Jack stared at her. Her features were just enchanting, exactly the opposite of other girls.

She opened her eyes and saw Jack staring at her. Immediately her fatigued face turned to an angered one.

"Get away from me! I've had enough of you men! I hate you all! Especially you! Just go back to that drunken old cupboard you were bloody looking into just now! Leave me alone!" With those cries of rage, she got up and ran...10 metres. That was her limit.

She tripped and fell in the sand.

Jack, not quite drunk yet, had a complete innocent look of bewilderment at this outburst. Sighing, he walked towards her with his dagger drawn.

Of course that dagger is not meant to kill her, you know. He kneeled down next to her and sawed at her bonds. Then, picking her up with absolute briskness, he carried her to a nice spot with shade that was also close to the rum.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Huang Rong opened one eye. Then the other. She scanned the area with darting looks. Where was she? It all came back to her.

One thing she could not forget for sure was what the pirate had done to quiet her back aboard the ship. What had happened there had imprinted her fear deeply into her mind.

She sat up. The sky was already dark, and a big fire had been lit. Next to it laid a drunken Captain, asleep, an empty rum bottle in his hand.

Her bonds, the ropes that cut her skin, had been cut, obviously by the Sparrow.

How had she even managed to get on the island? There was only one answer, that Jack had carried her onto the island. He had saved her life. Twice.

China's people, though unfamiliar to most outsiders, held many things in honour the least of being their respect for their elders, especially family and repaying debts.

It was upon her honour that Huang Rong respect Jack highly now, for saving her life so many times.

Huang Rong was very reluctant to do so, but she valued three things very highly: her parents' honour, in so saying, her own (though not entirely); reason; and cunning of the mind.

After an hour or so of this musing, Huang Rong came to a neutral conclusion. She would avoid Jack Sparrow.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Jack awoke slowly, without giving any signs of awakening. He opened one eyelid to see Huang Rong walking along the beach, away from him.

_Now why would she do that? She keeps on running. I'll follow for awhile, maybe._

He got up slowly and walked after her, keeping to the trees' shadows. Huang Rong just kept walking, her head down, sort of brooding.

She just kept walking. After she had put a satisfying distance away from the campfire, she sat down.

Her stalker came up behind her. He accidentally stepped on a twig, but Huang Rong showed no sign of hearing.

Jack reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, when another hand caught his.

Huang Rong turned around, her eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you keep following me? It's incessantly annoying!"

Her _grip_ on his wrist was incessantly annoying. Jack cocked his head, his trinkets jangling. Her hand was cold, but clingy.

"Why do you hate me so much, love?" He pulled his hand towards him, hoping it would drag the girl towards him. She let his hand go, refusing to come any closer.

She turned back around to face the sea, and said quietly, "What makes you think I hate you?"

She got up and walked to the campfire, hoping that Jack wouldn't follow. He followed.

She sighed, turned to face him for good, and leaned with her back against a tree, arms crossed.

He was right behind her, and stood facing her. She turned her head to the side.

"If you don't hate me, what do you?"

He looked at her face, the whitish skin colour, the unique hairstyle and the liquid chocolate brown eyes.

A small tear leaked down her cheek. Jack moved forward to brush it away, but was swatted aggressively with one leg. Huang Rong still looked to the side, and wiped the tear away herself.

She turned to face him directly and whispered, "I fear you."

Jack stopped still and thought about it. It wasn't quite a shock, but it wasn't a very good feeling either. He had never in his wildest dreams thought this would happen.

"Though I fear you, I must also honour you, for you have saved my life twice. I don't want to. So there is a choice in between, and that is to forget we ever met." With that, she moved to walk away.

Jack's right arm blocked her, leaning on the tree. She went the other way, but Jack's other arm leaned on that side, too.

"Is that the merit I get for rescuing you twice? I require something for my kindness, as in imbursement, savvy?"

"I'm sorry, but I have nothing."

"You have yourself."

Huang Rong's deep brown eyes looked into his eyes. "Jack Sparrow, I thank you for saving me twice, and my thanks is from the very bottom of my heart."

With that, she stood on her toes and kissed Jack's forehead gently.


	17. Rong er and Jack

My apologies to bohemianxblackbird...the recent two reviews always said "invalid review" when I tried to reply. I'm really grateful for your support and I LOVE your story. Any readers of Tamora Pierce, Alanna the Lioness here? Checkout that story, Lioness of the Seven Seas!

There's a lot of explaining on the wugong(Chinese)/kung fu(Cantonese)/martial arts here, but they're not extremely necessary.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Yang – You ever heard of Yin-Yang b4? It represents paternalism, heat, strength, aggressiveness and white. Yin is exactly the opposite, but without yin there is no yang, and _vice versa_ – (Yahng) , Yin: (Y-in _in_to)

Rong-er – In China, if someone is your VERY close friend and equal or under you, you can call them by their first name with an 'er' behind it. If the name has two words in it, like 'Yao-shi' (HR's father), then you would just say 'Yaoshi' – (Ruhng) (er)

**Chapter 17: Rong-er and Jack**

_That_ was certainly a shock for Jack.

A kiss. Not an unchaste one, but a kiss nevertheless.

From Huang Rong.

She landed on her heels, saw his response, and smiled. Turning, she ducked under the frozen Jack's arm and walked away.

Jack stood there for a few minutes, then shook his head. _This...feeling in my chest. I _really_ felt that kiss. My head is tingling. Tingling! I don't even like her. Of course I don't! She hates me...and I...hate her too!_

Deep in his heart, beneath his bragging, his dirtiness, his long words and even his hat, Jack Sparrow knew the truth.

The daunting and horrifying truth. The truth that was both terrible and pleasant at the same time.

Jack walked back to the fire and drank more rum. He hadn't really been drunk before. He'd just fallen asleep.

He decided to get drunk now. _Very_ drunk.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Huang Rong stepped gracefully and serenely across the sand of the beach. She bent down to pick up a handful. _How lucky you are, beach. You can completely fall apart...and still be one whole thing. Unlike humans. The only thing holding us out is us._

She understood her reluctance to befriend Jack, somehow. It was love...but different from any other, like the one with her late husband.

When she reached nearly the opposite side of the island, it was dark already. She had nothing to create a fire. She would have to spend the night in the dark and cold.

Soon, the sun had sunk, completely and Huang Rong was shivering badly.

_It's been a long time since I did any meditating. I ought to recuperate._

She sat, cross-legged, and used a formula she had learnt from the Ancient Tomb. It helped her resist any temperature, and consisted of channeling her energy flow the way she wanted.

In the human body, there are Vital Points all over. The vessels connecting them allowed energy to traverse through them. The base of all this energy was at the mind and the heart, and that was where one's Inner Force was all stored.

The Vital Points, however, were not called Vital Points for nothing. If a martial arts user was skilled enough, they could choose any point of their body, usually the fingers as they were most suited, push some of their Inner Force out through them while the fingers/point of output was on another person's Vital Point.

This would cause a temporary result on the body. The user would also have to know the exact area as the Points were very small. The more Force pushed into the point, the stronger the effect. These effects varied from loss of movement/frozen figure in different parts of the body, depending on the Vital Point pressed, the unblocking of these movements, pain, varying from a distracting one or an excruciating one, or the worst: immediate or slow death.

The latter, however, took extreme skill and a vast amount of energy.

These, in all, were profound skills that Huang Rong had mastered (surprise, surprise)...even the ones featuring death.

So far, Huang Rong had never used the death ones in her life, though she knew the formula, strokes, and principles.

Each skill or move, to execute well, contained the principles/formula (the instruction of the direction of Inner Force) and the strokes/moves.

Now, cold and tired, Huang Rong took control of her energy flow. Normally, it went in random directions, but she pushed it into the 'yang' direction, to heat her body temperature.

She also used her father's formula for recuperating and building up Inner Force.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Jack lay by his fire. _Ahh...rum. The best any ol' man could get._ Hiccup! _I wunda how the ol' gel is doin' on the other side. Probably_-hiccup-_dead now, without a decent man by her side. _Hiccup!_ That's how all women are like..._

He was sprawled onto the beach. He had rolled out a barrel of rum when Huang Rong had been gone. That was finished, and he had several bottles out. Finishing the one in his hand, he reached out to the right for the last one.

He could see it, the glass reflecting the firelight, when suddenly, in the glass bottle's place were the bottom of some black robes.

He remained staring at the spot, and frowned. The bottle had been there a few seconds ago. His gaze traveled upwards until they reached the face of a woman. A very familiar woman.

Ah! He _knew_ this woman! What was her name now?

She sat down on the beach, her right hand clasped around the neck of a bottle. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Who are you?" Jack's words were slurred and unclear.

"Well, it seems you are. Since it is so, I'll make a few confessions."

"Ah, yes! You're that Hooang Rrrung person. Hip moniker. But I'm afraid I've ne'er heard of 'em as such."

"It's Huahng Rung, okay? But...after this, you won't be calling me that."

"Then what shall I call you?"

"Rong-er...but enough of that."

Jack sat up. He moved next to Huang Rong. "Then call me Jack."

"Not Captain?" Huang Rong looked into his eyes with what one might call ardent regard.

"No, Jack."


	18. In Her Own Way

Thank you all readers and reviewers! I'm responding to a review (you know who you are) and will try to describe Huang Rong more effectively. Please review at the end of this chappie!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 18: In her Own Way**

Jack had a weird smile plastered on his face. "Rong-er," he hiccupped. "What was it you – hiccup – wanted to tell me?"

Huang Rong reddened all of a sudden. "I'm telling you this because you know it as well as me." _And also because you're drunk and won't remember by morning,_ she thought.

Jack sidled up to her, his eyelids half-open from the fatigue he had gained by drinking the rum. "And what, may I ask, is that?" Though he had a feeling he knew what it was.

Huang Rong blushed further. Her other hand, which she was leaning back on, came on contact with Jack's half-gloved one.

The Captain removed the bottle from Huang Rong's other hand and put her arm around his neck.

Their faces were so close... "You and I both know what it is by now, hmm?" She asked. And no more words were said that night.

Jack kissed Huang Rong gently, his left hand keeping to himself lest he frighten the girl. They both responded accordingly, deepening the kiss.

Both had their eyes shut, reveling in the surprised feeling. Huang Rong's skin burned where she touched Jack. It was a good feeling, and she desired for more. Both felt a rush of passion; and passion it was, though tinted with lust.

Their lips broke their first contact, and Huang Rong shyly pulled her body, arms and hands away. Though married, she had done no more than holding her husband closely.

Jack let her relax a bit more before putting his arm around her shoulder. He was patient when she stiffened then slowly gave way and leaned her back on his strong chest, with Jack's neck on her now slightly exposed shoulder.

Her breathing was slightly shorter than before, though Jack didn't notice. Huang Rong thought Jack smelt of the ocean, though dirty he was. It was pleasant and she was glad to have confessed her love to Jack in their silent way.

She understood that though he was drunk, he still had control over his body. It was quite a remarkable feat.

She waited until Jack slept, then slipped away and into the shadows of night.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

_BOOM._

The Captain sat up from his undignified position on the sand. He hadn't really _heard _the boom, feeling it in his head was more like it.

And he felt it real hard. It was like a coconut banging incessantly against the steel walls of his head.

Not that he was thick. Or was he?

_BOOM._

Ouch. That really hurt.

After a while, the throbbing receded; though the pain did not. He sat up and glanced at his surroundings. The island in the sunlight. Exasperated, he fell back on his back. (A/N: BACK on his BACK, get it? Sorry. Randomness)

"Had enough of last night after all, eh? Never would have thought that."

Jack raised his head to see the other inhabitant of the island. _Something must have happened last night. Did I make a fool of myself? I'll bluff it first._

"Had enough of what exactly, darlin'?"

"You don't remember?" She taunted him slowly.

Jack sat up. He looked closely at Huang Rong, studying her eerie appearance again. Her eyes were truly enchanting. The brown in it was darker than any one's he had seen; darker than his, Will's and even Elizabeth's. Almost, but not quite, black. Her nose was small, centered, and perfectly straight. Matching ears, small and flattened against the sides of her head. Her skin was a creamy white; looking healthy but no flaw on the smooth skin.

The hairstyle was slightly different than before today. He couldn't exactly describe it, but it ended with a long plait over her right shoulder and the tip rested on the right side of her chest. She smiled that crooked smirk and her head was slightly angled to the left.

Because of the scorching sun, Huang Rong had taken off her over robe. Her top was wrapped and fastened with a single string. It covered her shoulder and arms, but not her waist. Another sleeveless garment covered her breasts and flowed down to her hips. The dress she wore went all the way down to her ankles, but no more. It was slit up both sides for unrestricted movement. Underneath the dress she wore leggings so when she fought the underneath wouldn't be revealed.

It was hot, but she couldn't remove any more clothes for fear of revealing. In her homeland, no girl or woman may show any part of their body to men except for their faces and hands. It was sacrilege otherwise.

"What are looking at?" said the said woman, her voice angry.

Jack realised his gaze had trailed all the way through her curves, and grinned. Wasn't she scared of him?

"Tell me, dearie: I didn't do anything...particularly disconcerting last night, did I?"

Huang Rong smirked again, her dimples adding to her splendor. "I'm glad you don't remember."

Jack was thinking. _She seems happy about it, but it could have been a bluff. Ugh! Darn woman! Why won't she just spit the thing out?_

Jack got up slowly, then collapsed, thinking Huang Rong would grab him and prevent him from falling.

She did...in her own way.


	19. Improbable Happenings

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 19: Improbable Happenings**

As Jack fell, Huang Rong threw a dart with a rope trailing behind under Jack to support him, while the dart embedded itself into and around a tree.

Caught off guard, the Captain was surprised. Well, that _was_ an unoriginal move anyway.

"Not a very usual way of saving people, is that, _Rong-er_?" He didn't know why he called her that. It was a sudden impulse, and wondered how he even knew that name.

Huang Rong looked at him strangely. "You don't remember what happened last night, do you, Jack?"

Jack was a little perplexed, but said that he didn't. It was only after his reply that he realised Huang Rong had called him Jack. _Jack._

What on earth was going on?

"What _did_ happen?" he demanded.

She ignored him and swung a stick with something lodged on it at him. He caught the handle and stared at the thing. It was a hare, and cooked.

"Lunch." She grinned.

Jack dug in at the scrumptious meal.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

"So," Huang Rong sat down. "You want to know what happened?"

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, "Yes, love. Now spit it out or I shall deem you to be a witch."

"They used to call me that." Huang Rong was staring vacantly out at the sea.

"Who?"

"I have many enemies. They did."

"You come from China, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, are all the women there as impossibly incorrigible as you?"

"Not impossible. Improbable."

Jack turned to look at her. "Say that again."

"What?"

"Say that again."

"Err...'not impossible, improbable'? Why?"

"'Cause I always say that."

"Hmm."

"Anyway, what happened last night?"

"You made a fool of yourself." _As did I,_ she secretly added.

"I don't mind."

Huang Rong turned away to hide the smile she couldn't hold back. What was it about him that made her feel good?

"I've been thinking about how we're going to escape. There's plenty of wood, so we could put a raft together between us."

"Us? There was ever an 'us'?" _Something big happened last night. She must have had a part herself, 'cos it's obvious her feelings for me have changed._

"Oh, stop it! I shall go acquire the wood now." And with that, she ran off.

_Is it just her, or am I falling in love?_

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

It was night. During the sunlit hours, they had constructed half the raft, toiling in the open sun. Jack admitted to himself that Huang Rong was indeed a tough lady. She had obtained a long, inch-deep cut down her leg and made nothing of it. Well, almost nothing.

Huang Rong got her sleeping-line ready. It was tied between two trees.

Jack watched in amazement as she stood next to the line, accumulating her Inner Force in the right spot, and then jumped lightly onto the line.

Jack had secretly found a few more bottles of rum. He opened one, and raised it to his lips. A hand appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed the bottle, dragging it back down. A lady's hand. Huang Rong had whizzed from her line down to the fire in a matter of moments.

"Yes?" he looked into her face.

"Don't drink anymore. You could die."

"Since when did you care whether I die or not?"

"Since last night." She blurted _that _out by accident.

Holding her hand gently but firmly, he implored her once more: "Please tell me this: _what happened last night_?"

Something in his voice made her crack. The last shards of the wall around her inner self crumbled, leaving the girl free.

"I'll show you." She whispered, then kissed him gently. It was light, but in that brief time, her arms had magically snaked around his neck.

"Is that all?"

"No, there was more, but... this merely a demonstration."

"I want more. It's alright," he added, understanding what her gently trembling body meant. "I'll stop right when you tell me. Just...a little more."

"I'll try. And..." She tenderly took his hands and, still frightened but slightly eager, placed them on her waist.

The night did not bother them. If anything, the atmosphere was warm.


	20. The Future

WOW! I can't believe I actually got this far! TWENTY chapters! (haha. I usually abandon the story when I get bored. I'm really proud of myself!!)

Thank you, oh wonderful reviewers! Lemme list them all so far: POTc4Ever, pinkxsweetness, jann. 3, Nikko-Fubu, city-seagull, Almenel-Miriel, Hikko411, bohemianblackbirdmuse, RiNi RaCeR, ghost in the fog, CrystalizedHeart, Indian Wolf, and Lahara!

And so we begin...

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 20: The Future**

Jack woke in the morning. Eyes still closed, he felt warmer than he ever had last night. An inner fire of him that he hadn't known was revealed.

He opened his eyes to find Rong-er gone. Yes, _Rong-er_. She had asked him to call her that, saying that that was what her father called her.

Well, he got up anyway. There were things to do, the raft to finish, eating, drinking rum...

Wondering where Huang Rong was, he shrugged it off, telling himself she could take care of herself. He started weaving twine into rope.

At noon, which was one hour later, he completed the ropes. Hauling the logs of wood Huang Rong had felled the day before, he started constructing the structure of the raft.

"Hyah!" A faint shout came from some distance away, but the voice was easily recognized by him.

Getting up, he ran towards the direction of the voice. More shouts of exertion came. Was something happening?

He reached a screen of bushes. Pushing them aside, he saw Huang Rong fighting the air. Well, to him it was. In truth, she was practicing the profound skill of the Ancient Tomb Sect.: Maiden Finesse.

Jumping high into the air, she performed a somersault and landed back down on her feet. Springing up, she flipped to a handstand, flipped back to an upright position and tried to do it again, but fell back out of balance. A strong arm caught her; Jack's.

She gave him a brief smile, and tensed her body for more action.

Where she nearly failed, Jack helped her as a base. They could almost read the other's thoughts; doing the right thing at the same time.

When she finally stopped, Huang Rong breathed in deeply and circulated her energy into the "Yin" direction to cool down. Looking at Jack who was sweating a little, she mopped his sweat with her sleeve.

"If you hadn't come in, I would never have understood the last part of the formula I was using. 'Where doubly unity is all, the radiance bloom'. D'you get it?"

"No."

"Well, it means that _two people_ have to work on this skill of mine, not one. They have to be able to work together in harmony and stir up each other's feelings."

"Ah. As in, a couple? No wonder. You know, if we train ourselves up for this...invincibility is ours to grab, eh?"

"Maybe...anyway, have you eaten yet? I haven't."

"No, I haven't."

"Then let's find food."

After about two hours of hunting, cooking and eating, they were quite full.

_I wonder if she noticed, but there aren't many rabbits left._

_Maybe he bypassed it, but it was pretty hard to find more food today. We're gonna have to leave soon._

After their meal, they set about working on the raft. It would have no sails, as they had no extra cloth.

Working hard, they managed to finish the raft by nightfall. Sharing a single rabbit between them this time, Jack even preserved the rum. He said it was 'till they got back on the mainland.

"Have you ever thought that we might never get back?"

"No. We must look to the future."

_Exactly my point,_ she thought.

"Well, let's get some sleep then. Early to bed, early to rise." As he passed her, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Jack!" she gasped. "We're not even married, how can you even think of that?"

"Just a passing thought," he shrugged and walked off.

Stepping in front of him, she whispered, "We must look to the future, Jack."

Jack felt her gentle breath on his face. Her hair emanated the slight smell of citrus essence. With the addition of the whisper, he felt the passion and lust in himself and her start to boil. The back of his neck shivered slightly.

"I...I..." All he wanted to do now was hold her, but didn't dare do that without her permission.

"Yes?" Huang Rong's face was on fire. She was desperate to run, far, far away but at the same time succumb to him.

"Can I kiss you again?" His voice made her tremble slightly.

"Yes, of course. From now on, I'll try to do whatever you want, though it'll be hard."

His lips gently made his contact with hers, then lowered to her jawbone, and down to her neck. Shaking with a slight fear, Huang Rong leaned into him. He held her firmly, her support from falling. His breath was warm, a pleasure in the cold night.

She loved these moments, when she couldn't think. When she couldn't think, but knew she was safe. Knowing that there was someone who truly loved her, at her side.

They both knelt down after a while, and sat up into the night, talking, the strange girl feeling safe in the pirate's arms whose hands never strayed, and never dared to.


	21. Elizabeth Muses

Sorry for the wait. Again.

I can see how long I've spent on their time on the island. Naawwt good! Anyway, everybody –

Sorry for all the fluff! It's like my first time writng romance, and I screwed up. Sigh

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Xiao Yao Nu – Literally, "Little witch" but it is a heavy insult in said country – (See-ow) (Yow) (Nuu)

**Chapter 21: Elizabeth Muses**

"I think I see something!"

Jack swaggered over to the bow of the raft/boat, keeping his hand on the mast.

"Me too." He nodded, grinning at Huang Rong, who stood on one-foot-tiptoe atop the log mast, two metres or so above him.

They had, (at LAST!) gotten off the island with little provisions. Two days had passed, and both were half-crazed from starvation.

"It's a sail – white. That bad or good."

"That, m'dear, depends on who you are."

"Jack, this' no time for games. Who are they?"

"Most likely," he took a few steps forward. "_Commodore_ Norrington."

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, she asked, "And I take it you're not too close?"

"Oh, no. We're extremely close. He always has the generosity to put me into the most comfortable cell, and the earliest appointment with the gallows."

"Ah. He was the one that arrested me too, eh?"

"Aye." Looking up at her, he asked, "Rong-er...d'you reckon he'll let us on board and have some fun?"

Grinning again, Huang Rong replied, "Sure he will. He _is_ a very generous man, isn't he?"

"Aye, that he is."

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Aboard the _Dauntless_, Elizabeth Swann ran her fingers through her hair in the most unladylike way. Some men saw this as seemly; she hoped Will wouldn't.

There. She was thinking about Will again. Which led her to her present problem.

After a week of captivity on Barbossa's ship, the crew had deemed her 'not fit fer any gods-blest thing' and thrown her overboard. Very fortunately for her, a merchant ship found her and brought her to Commodore Norrington, who had alerted all legal ships they had passed by, including Elizabeth's, of her disappearance.

Now they were sailing back to Port Royal, though Elizabeth had consistently begged for them to pursue the _Black Pearl_ and rescue Will.

Elizabeth sat on her cabin-bed, thoughtful. Unlike other nobles her age, this young woman was resourceful. Worried, she could not think of another plan besides escaping and pursuing the ship herself.

A loud _thunk_ on the deck and shouting caused her to rouse from her bed and go up to the deck.

On the ship's rail, holding a few sidelines for support, stood none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth gaped; she had personally seen him and the other woman literally thrown into the sea: and here he was, in dry clothes and all.

Who would have thought it? A huge shark, barely alive, flopped helplessly on the deck in front of him, and lines attached as a harness around his body were held in his hand.

More she gaped: and this was another unladylike part of her most men could not stand.

"'Ello, love." His thick speech came out at her, his trinkets jangling.

Elizabeth glared, though inside she was slightly in awe of him. This man was a pirate, with a freedom to do what he liked, and on selfish impulse. Sighing, she noticed that the strange woman clad in black wasn't with him. So. Jack had escaped himself, leaving the other behind. Not very heroic, but that was expected of pirates.

Three Marines had their weapons pointed at him over the shark, while another quickly brushed past Elizabeth to alert the Commodore of this strange event.

Walking towards the pirate, Elizabeth elaborately gave the shark a wide berth and addressed the man directly: "I see the other lady isn't with you. No doubt you left her in the sea, eh?"

"As a matter of fact, no, darling. I rescued her and brought her safely, if not wet, to that spurt of earth Barbossa marooned me and said woman on. And no, she's barely a lady, my dear Ms. Swann."

Eyeing him suspiciously, she asked, "How did you get here? Your clothes aren't wet."

He sighed. "So many questions! Let's see what this beauty 'ere can do, a'right?"

He shook the lines and the shark stiffened, and snapped at the Marines' legs, which were the easiest targets. Elizabeth, wisely out of range, frowned disapprovingly. _You won't have so much to say when the Commodore and Father arrive...pirate._

Chuckling like a naughty youngster at the three soldiers who stepped back, Jack murmured, "Pirate."

Just then, the Commodore came, and gave a series of orders: for the shark to be thrown back into the sea, for Jack to be grabbed, and for the Governor and Elizabeth to be protected by a Marine each.

Jack was led away towards the Captain's cabin. Just before he reached the door, he grinned and shouted two syllables: "Rong-er!"

The men tensed, expecting some kind of trap, and for pirates to spring out of the wood at this strange signal.

Instead, a drawling voice came from above. "Jack, I thought you said you were going to make a grand entrance, not a grand fool out of yourself."

A black shadow landed on the deck of the ship, knees bent. Straightening, she walked through the gaping men towards Jack. Huang Rong had her hood back on.

Just as she was about to pull him free, Governor Swann said, "My dear, he's a pirate! Surely you know of his crimes! He's to be hanged!"

"Yes sir, but I know something most of you here haven't the slightest notion of: he's a good man."

Commodore Norrington, from behind, signaled for the men to grab Jack again. Just as they reached out, Huang Rong's right black-clad arm moved with lightning speed in a blur at them.

When the blur subsided...the three men were frozen. They just stood there, torso unmoving, arms flopping at their sides, their legs unable to support them and sank to the ground.. Only their eyes moved, flicking from one side to the other in fear.

Huang Rong had sealed their chest, arm and leg Vital Points using her recovered Inner Force.

From behind, she heard Norrington murmur, "Witch."

Letting go of Jack, she spun round to face him, their faces close. "Isn't it funny," she wondered. "People from where I come from call me that too. Except it's in a different language. _Xiao. Yao. Nu._ That's it."


	22. Separation

Hello, ppl! I'm going to finish this story soon, but for the ending, some of you might not like it... I'm also thinking of posting a oneshot of this afterwards. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

**Chapter 22: Separation**

Huang Rong grinned. The words "Witch" brought fresh memories to her mind. And not all of them were bad.

Knowing Norrington's ambitious type (believe me, she's met a LOT of them in her adventures), she decided to give him a harsh punishment. She poked his thighs with her Inner Force at a painful point.

Flashing her most crooked smile at the Marines, her slender fingers outstretched, she said, "Knife, please."

Norrington couldn't move his legs, and they hurt in the most tickling way. The witch was up to her tricks again. Snorting, he muttered, "What makes you think they'll give you a knife?"

There was moment of silence, then the first Marine fumbled at his belt for the dagger he had. Then another, and another, until five men had their motley assortment of knives portrayed out to the beautiful and strange sorceress. Maybe it was out of fear, but some of them had to admit that if they could win her favour...she wouldn't be an unpleasant person to spend a night with.

Grabbing all of them with one swoop, she balanced them on each of her five right fingers...by the blade.

Everyone watched her actions, trying to predict what would come next. Nobody saw a shadow sneaking down the corridor, long-haired, with trinkets jangling.

Huang Rong threw a punch at Norrington's face, which he narrowly dodged. Her hand came back in the blink of an eye, downwards and right, aimed at the exposed neck of Norrington as he hadn't yet recovered from the dodge.

The shadow gently pushed open the door to the Captain's cabin, where a neat, dull and basically boring room was kept. Grinning, the man's many-ringed fingers traced over the treasures and tools arrayed on the desk, each one disappearing as the hand drew over them.

Huang Rong toed off the hat and wig of Norrington and knelt down. Pulling his long hair free of the leather thong, she grabbed one of the knives, dropping the others, and cut off a bunch of his hair.

The Marines and Elizabeth, forgotten, gasped.

The thief in the cabin stopped.

Huang Rong kept cutting, bunch by bunch. On her third slice, a soldier took a step to them, then froze as his own knife seemed to morph out of the floor, touching his boot.

In the cabin, the man found many interesting things. Grabbing the last bunch of valuables, he pushed open the door...

To find himself facing the rest of the Marines, spears pointed at his chest.

"Oh bugger," murmured the wide-eyed Jack.

Out on the deck, Huang Rong was surrounded, and all manner of weaponry was pointed at her, including one she could not escape from: the guns.

Only when she had shaved off the Commodore's hair did she rise, her foot on the fallen Norrington's neck. He, too, tried to rise, but Huang Rong slammed her foot into his face.

"Release the Commodore." Ordered the slightly frightened soldiers.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Elizabeth had found Jack, a few days later. For some reason, when she looked at the pirate, she only thought about how he had rescued her two weeks ago. He was charming, but unhygienic.

He was bound to the railing at the stern of the ship, sitting on the floor. At the sound of footsteps, he looked up to see the lovely Ms Swann looking at him strangely.

"Come fer some company, m'love?"

"No. What are you doing here, alive? The last I saw of you and the other woman, you were on that island."

"Do, you, by any chance, know where the other woman is?"

She was surprised to see the slightly concerned expression in his face, though he tried to hide it.

"She was dumped into the sea after you were both captured. But–"

He looked down and muttered something. "Who by?"

"Dumping into the sea? The Commodore, of course. What else would you expect? She caused bodily harm to him."

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Huang Rong sat on the water, sending constant pulses of energy through her body to the water. Though her hands had been originally bound, she had slipped out of them with a flesh-shrinking technique. It was an advanced move, and tiring.

Once again, she was alone. First, her father had been ripped from her hands, ascending to heaven. Then her Shifu had passed away, to an unknown source. Jing ge ge then died, in the war. Now? Jack and she had been separated with what started off to be just a foolish game.

Jack...she truly loved him. They always had something to talk, or argue about. The feel of his hands, burning her sides when he held her. She would most likely never see him again.

It began to rain. The skies above released a gentle drizzle, and the clouds themselves frowned at the foolish people below them. These foolish people had to make decisions for themselves. They couldn't just follow a simple cycle.

The raindrops fell down, soaking into Huang Rong's already wet clothes.

Amongst the drops, some dribbled to her mouth. Thirsty, she drank some of them.

Strangely, some tasted of salt.


	23. Streaks Of Grey, Good Bye

Sorry I haven't updated this in ages

Sorry I haven't updated this in ages. This is gonna be the most emotional chapter I've ever done, so it's longer than usual. Slightly.

And so, tragedy unfolds…(read on!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Pirates Of The Caribbean or Mr. (Jin Rong) Louis Cha's novels.

**Word – Meaning – Pronunciation**

Huang Rong – 1st chapter

Zhu kou – Shut the hell up! – (jOOH) (koh)

Lao tian! Wo yu wei ta shi zhen xin de ai wo! Wo zhen ben. Wo zhen ben! – (Explained) – (LAHH-oohh) (tEEH-en) (wohh) (yuuh) (way) (ta) (shi _ship _) (junn) (seen) (duh) (AI I ) (wohh) (wohh) (junn) (bunn)

**Chapter 23: Streaks of Grey, Good Bye**

"Why do you concern yourself with that little harem girl so much? It's strange, you know, for a perfectly reputable pirate such as you to meddle with the affairs of a witch."

"Well maybe this little 'harem girl'** –** as you call her **– **matters to me as much as she does not to anyone else. She matters accidentally on purpose."

Elizabeth had brought a small three-legged stool to sit on and did so next to Jack in the evening. Her heart pounded as she leaned into his face now, breathing in the scent of him that she did not seem to mind so much.

Last night she had had a strange dream, where the only thing she remembered was a voice saying, "Remember, my dear, it is possible to be in love with two people." She had felt a presence there, a presence with many colours and feelings emanating from him.

Was she in love again? Or was it just some silly infatuation? She sighed.

"What are you sighing for?"

"I – I – oh, nothing."

"Do tell."

"Well, you – you – care about this woman, don't you?"

"If you had even bothered to pay attention, you may have noticed how easily pretty girls seem to care about me."

"I'm asking about you."

"Fair enough. Well, there _might_ possibly be some – " here he stopped, a slight scarlet tinge on his face. " – Some feeling between the two of us."

"I see." Was Elizabeth's curt reply.

"And you? How goes it between you and yore gallant knigh'?"

"That's none of your business, is it?"

"Hmm. If you really were deeply in love, you would be admitting it right now, wouldn't you?"

Some colour fought its way to her cheeks. How was it that this – this mere _pirate_ could make her feel so tight and paralysed inside? Her heart had turned into those huge naval drums, and they were beating – beating – beating.

"Jack, I – do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"Well, I recently – that is, until I saw you again – sort of – I've always dreamed of having adventures with a very unique man. A pirate – probably."

Jack could see exactly where this was going – and he didn't like it. "Are you implying that - ?"

"Jack. The truth is, I don't know who I love. I think I'm in love with two people. One, a blacksmith. The other…he's a very famous pirate – or should I say infamous? Anyway." She lost her sense of balance, somehow. Her arms and body turned to jelly.

"Jack…I think I'm in love with you."

The shock of it made him stand up. The shackles jangled.

"Jack…please. Can I just have one kiss? Only one. _Please._" Her beautiful, huge eyes were so seducing. Jack Sparrow couldn't resist the temptation, though his conscience hammered at his head.

»»-(¯·.·´¯)- xXx -(¯·.·´¯)-««

Huang Rong had recovered some more. Using her Lightness kungfu, she ran at a breathtaking speed, scouting for the ship she had become so desperate to find. Jack…Jack.

He had been her salvation, her hope. Would she ever find him?

An hour later, she saw something white to the southeast. It was a sail…a marine sail!

She traversed the water, and as she got closer, she recognized the ship. It was definitely the one they had been on. Jack had to be there…he _had_ to. She jumped up silently into the higher riggings so she could view the ship as whole easier.

She looked down.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment.

It was not from the height.

It was from…a huge shock.

A cry threatened to tear from her throat. Quickly, she stifled it.

Elizabeth had her back to Huang Rong when the black-robed figure landed. Jack had his eyes closed, his hands on Elizabeth's waist, roving to below her hips.

Huang Rong was so stunned that she let her Inner Force seep out of her feet, making her landing _thud_.

The sound was somehow so familiar to Jack's ears. A wind began to blow. Also, there was a slight smell of honey. Aaah, it did remind him of Huang Rong. He kissed Elizabeth more. Then, he stopped. The smell was not a dream. It was real, as had been the sound.

He opened his eyes, to see a hooded figure a metre away from Elizabeth's back.

The thud of the shoes were so familiar, as was the smell and aura.

It really was Huang Rong, the love of his life. "Rong-er!" He cried, his face breaking into a grin.

He then realized how it must have looked to Huang Rong. The kiss, where it had been so passionate as soon as Huang Rong had been close.

The wind blew slightly harder now. It rippled through her robes, then blew her hood back.

The world seemed to slow down. The face that had been uncovered by the hood was slightly different. As Jack realised what it was, his eyes widened.

Huang Rong's hair had been raven-black earlier. Now, the roots had streaks of grey across them.

This was the result of ultimate stress.

"Rong-er – this isn't what it looks like. This – "

"_Zhu kou_! What is it then?!"

"It - " Then he stopped, and realized. It had been a real kiss. That was exactly what it was.

As if she read his mind, she said, "You gave her a real kiss, didn't you? _Didn't you?_"

Her voice broke in the middle of the first sentence. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her eyes hardened.

"I was just a pawn. A _pawn!_ Something of yours to _play_ with!" She drew out her dagger that she always kept with her. Raising it above her head, she screamed, "Lao tian! Wo yu wei ta shi zhen xin de ai wo! Wo zhen ben. Wo zhen ben!"

_Oh, God! I thought he loved me! I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid!_ For some reason, Jack could understand what she was saying.

The dagger flashed, then descended towards her chest…

Descended…

Descended… And stopped.

A splat of blood dripped onto the deck. It belonged to Jack, who had the sharp blade between his bare hands.

Looking up at him, Huang Rong couldn't bear Jack's sorrowful expression. The world half braked. She turned her head, the tears on her face following the trail slower than the rest. She let go of the dagger, and ran towards the deck rail. There, she turned back to look at him.

_A man with a noticeably red bandana around his head came running through, and bowled Charlie over…_

_He felt a twinge in his heart for the first time in his life. Fair was not the word for her. She had a beauty beyond compare and was a beauty beyond compare. A fairy, he thought…_

_Shrugging, she handed the knife back to Jack and smiled her crooked and roguish smile…_

_With that, she stood on her toes and kissed Jack's forehead gently…_

_They both knelt down after a while, and sat up into the night, talking, the strange girl feeling safe in the pirate's arms whose hands never strayed, and never dared to…_

All those moments had led up to now.

There was a brilliant flash. Then a barely visible figure emanating colours and feelings whispered something into Huang Rong's ear.

Suddenly, she was beside him. He couldn't move. There was no one else on the world but him and his beloved Rong-er.

"Good-bye… Jack. I love you." Then, she kissed him one last time passionately.

"Where are you going? Don't…don't go. Don't leave me alone."

"I have to. Here, you can have my hairpin and honey jar." Then she turned and walked away into the sunset, as the rain cleared.

"I love you." Jack whispered.

The End

Wow. I actually finished a whole story. I have finally finished my first story!! Sorry, people, for the sad ending, but I think it was okay, yeah?

Thank you so MUCH my reviewers, I am SO grateful. You are my life!

And if you read this but didn't review, well, I hope you enjoyed the story.

_Mystical Mare._


End file.
